Galaxy Angel II: Eternal Recurrence of Time Retold
by StevieBond
Summary: Three months have passed and it's the fifth anniversary since EDEN was liberated from the Val-Fasc. When the celebration is cut short by the arrival of the Will in the Val-Fasc's homeworld, Arnold leads the way in what could be the final battle for everlasting peace. Sequel to Galaxy Angel II: Key to the Infinite Corridor Retold.
1. Old School Reunion

**StevieBond: Here we go folks, the third and final part of the GA II Retold trilogy has begun.**

 **Arnold: And it's going to be the best one yet I think.**

 **StevieBond: I was going to leave it until next week to start, but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way**

 **Kazuya: A heck of a lot is gonna happen I'm sure.**

 **StevieBond: Well sit back everyone and enjoy the first chapter before next week starts.**

* * *

Old School Reunion

What is six months divided by two? Why it's three of course and before I think any further, this isn't a math class, instead it's just being told from my mind once again.

On a serious note, it had been three months since we defeated the Three Marquis and stopped Parfait in the Infinite Corridor. The Arms Alliance had entered a truce with the Seldar Alliance by order of Soldum so the Empire was now whole as one again.

Things on the Luxiole and especially among us Angel Wing members had been mostly peaceful and with no conflict for three months, we were able to make up for lost time.

Kazuya and Lily had a vacation away before promising that they would visit Bianca's resting place on Roselle's behalf and Roselle was still on our minds from time to time. Kahlua kept a photo of him in her room and in her own words. "It's more than enough to help me asleep, so I can see him in my dreams."

Three months later, we were all involved in one huge event. The Luxiole was on route to Juno, the homeworld of Eden, in the EDEN galaxy…it had been a long time since I last visited my homeworld.

But it was for an important reason, today marked the fifth anniversary since the Val-Fasc were defeated and that Eden was saved, but it was also five years since the remains of the Fal-Fasc and the EDEN civilization agreed to a truce which was the only thing I wasn't really paying attention to.

But it meant that everyone who was involved in those battles at the time would be there, so in a way, it was going to be like a reunion with all of the gang that I grew up with for years and I was incredibly happy and deep down excited about.

Soon the Luxiole had landed on a free docking area and all of us angels were in our uniforms, Coco had to rush off to change, since I just heard that the anniversary required everyone to be in their old clothes to relive and honour the occasion.

That was no problem for me since I've worn my angel wing uniform for the past several years and not once has it started to feel uncomfortable, although I did wonder how the Moon Angel Wing were going to look once they're back in their old uniforms.

But I didn't have to wait for long, the Elsior was already in place in a huge field where there would be a crowd that would attend and my group walked into a room where the others were waiting.

"Ahhh, there's our missing male member." Forte said, noticing me. "We're back together once again."

"Oh yes, nothing like the old school." I replied getting into a group hug with the six girls. "Five years on and you all can still dress well in those old uniforms."

"Thank you Arnold." Milfie replied, walking over to kiss me. "I was so worried that I was going to look out of place with my old uniform on."

I kissed her back. "But why would you, you know that I'll love you, no matter what you wear."

"I do worry that I may have gained a bit of weight." Chitose said. "I almost had problems putting this on after many years."

"Well I had no problems." Ranpha replied. "Because I can do anything if it's for my darling husband."

"There were no issues with my uniform." Vanilla said.

"Agreed, same with mine." Mint added.

"So what do you think, Rune Angel Wing?" I asked them. "These are the iconic uniforms they wore many years ago."

"Well I can see one thing that hasn't changed." Anise said. "Mint's height."

"Watch it, Anise!" Mint glared. "I'm still the owner of my family's corporation."

"You look great, mother." Nano complimented.

"Thank you." Vanilla replied.

"See sister, we're dressed almost the same now." Apricot said.

"Yeah, I wish we could go out like this and destroy automated ships." Milfie giggled.

Kahlua was smiling. "This is exactly what I needed, after what I've been through."

"Glad to hear it." Ranpha replied. "What you also do to remember Roselle is very cute."

"Speaking of which, where's your boyfriend, Chitose?" I asked.

Chitose blushed. "Oh umm…Clayton's working with his crew in setting up the event that will start soon."

"That reminds me, where are the other two?" Forte asked.

Then as if her question was answered, in came Kazuya and Lily.

"Sorry we're a little late." Kazuya said. "We got held up on our space shuttle."

"We delivered the flowers to Bianca's resting place." Lily added. "But we also couldn't help to have a few seconds of loving each other."

Kazuya blushed, laughing nervously. "Hehe, that's right."

"Umm, so you're the Moon Angel Wing?" Natsume asked. "I am…just so honoured."

"Hi Natsume, you probably remember meeting me during the downtime after we defeated Verel." Chitose said.

She smiled, feeling braver. "Yes I do, I am incredibly honoured to meet you six heroines."

"Oooh did you hear that, we're the six heroines!" Ranpha bragged.

"Ahem!" I said, clearing my throat. "How could you forget me?"

"Because you're not every woman?" Mint teased.

Both of the Angel Wing groups laughed, quite a moment of embarrassment for me there. But it stopped when four more familiar faces arrived.

"Well, well, well, looks like we're all back together." Tact said.

"Yeah, although not much has changed." Lester added.

"Darling!" Ranpha exclaimed, rushing into the arms of her husband.

"Honey!" Tact replied happily, sharing a vocal kiss with his wife.

Lester sighed. "Like I said, not much has changed."

"So Coco, doesn't it feel good to be back in our old uniforms?" Almo asked, who had her arm around Lester.

"It's only been a few months since I wore this." Coco replied. "But I feel quite nostalgic, wearing this again."

"And both of the angel wing groups are getting along well." Tact commented.

"Well why wouldn't we be?" I asked. "We're all here for one reason, aside from having an old school reunion party."

"It's not a party, Arnold." Forte laughed.

"By the way, Rune Angel Wing." Coco said. "I won't be returning to the Luxiole until tomorrow and Kazuya, I request that you organise the wall scrolls in the commander's room and bring them elsewhere later on when I return."

"Yeah, it's because I wanna spruce up my office on Central Globe and I want you to move the wall scrolls for me when you have the chance." Tact added.

"Sure, I can do that." Kazuya replied, holding Lily's hand.

"Anyways, we gotta make a move, the first members of the crowd are joining around the plaza area." Lester said.

"Then let's go angels and remember to form the line that we were ordered in." Tact added.

"You don't have to tell us twice." I replied, taking Milfie's hand.

We left the small room and walked over to the Elsior that was docked around the main plaza, we got on to the stage and noted the formations where we would be standing.

The Moon Angel Wing stood on the left side of the stage a few meters from each other and the Rune Angel Wing stood on the right side of the stage in the same way whilst I was standing in the centre since I was a member of both groups. The crowd was enormous and they were pleased to be a part of the event.

"Ladies and gentleman, a few opening words from Tact Mayers." Almo stated.

Tact stood forward and was given a huge cheer, since he was the Hero of the Empire.

"Today marks the fifth anniversary since we liberated this home world of Juno from the Val-Fasc." He announced. "And with the help of Arnold who you may remember, we paved the way to the future through the founding of ABSOLUTE, the UPW and the alliances created between galaxies." The crowd cheered. "Times have changed since then, the Val-Fasc themselves have changed as well and I hope for the unity between the people of EDEN and the Val-Fasc will last forever."

With the speech soon over, the celebration began and it was more than a party, it was like a whole summer beach party had just arrived and everyone was invited, well apart from the evil foes we had to take down.

There was a massive food buffet and a dance party followed in one of the big halls inside, most of the music was up tempo, but there was a ballad and I knew that I wanted to dance with Milfie.

She smiled at me as I grabbed her hand and we walked to the dancefloor, we had our arms around each other and began to move to the slow music. We weren't the only ones with the same idea, we saw Tact and Ranpha, Chitose and Clayton, Kazuya and Lily…even Lester and Almo were on the dancefloor dancing to a beautiful love song that I knew some of the words to.

 _Hold onto the nights_

 _Hold onto the memories_

 _I wish that I could give you something more_

 _Then I can be yours_

We shared a quick kiss under the disco ball that moved slowly in the centre. I will most definitely hold onto this memory…and maybe someday, Milfie and I will do this again at our wedding.

When the event was over and it was the start of night time, the Elsior was getting ready to leave, so we had to say goodbye to the Moon Angel Wing as well as Tact, Lester and Almo who were going with them.

"I'll see you again soon, Arnold." Milfie said, holding me close with our heads together. "I love you."

"Milfie…I love you too." I replied, smiling. "I'll definitely see you again soon."

We shared a passionate kiss and she walked with the others as they boarded the Elsior. We stood a long way back as it began to move up high in the sky till it flew away. When it was out of sight, we had to go back to the Luxiole. Once inside, I walked up straight to my room, but not before seeing Lily visit Kazuya's room.

I had to laugh, cause last month, he had his birthday and he was now 17, Lily was still 19 since her birthday was not for another two months. That reminded me of the other Rune Angels.

Anise was also 17, her birthday was two weeks after we saved the galaxies from evil. Natsume was 12 and her birthday was of a nigh class standard and that was two months ago. Kahlua was still 21 and her birthday was coming up next week, we made a funny promise that we would eliminate and stop whatever the Will would throw us before her birthday.

We didn't know Nano's age, but with Vanilla's help, we had her birthday on the day when she was created from the bio labs on the Femto moon and yes, there were plenty of candy crackers for everyone who joined in her birthday.

I was in my room and mine had a few changes. The sword I used to slay Parfait was now displayed on a plaque and it was hammered onto a wall, I had used it once and I believed that I wouldn't need to use it again. My desert eagle was still in use, because you never know what might happen in space.

As for the prototype space suit, I gave it back to Lady Shatyarn on the White Moon, promising that I would never ever do something crazy like that again.

But on the more safe side, there were new photos displayed. Two of which had the whole gang, all thirteen of us angels and the other one with Tact and the old commanding crew from the Elsior days.

There were two other new photos I kept close to my bed, both of which had me and Milfie close together. One looking at the camera and the other one where we shared a kiss. Apricot took both of those photos and we thanked her for it, the more I think about it, the more I was sure that she would be a great step-sister someday.

The next day followed and I saw Kazuya in the Piroti and he was feeling happy.

"Morning Kazuya." I said. "What's got you happy in the morning?"

"Well…I can't tell you." He replied. "But Lily wanted to see me in my room last night."

"I see and I bet it was because you two got to dance at yesterday's event. But you can trust me, I won't tell anyone or anything about it."

"Okay, well we shared a kiss and well…could you finish for me?"

I smirked. "I think I know what happened…she slept with you, right?" I raised my eyebrows.

He nodded. "Yeah…"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Then I congratulate you on climbing the next step, young man."

Kazuya giggled. "Thanks, Arnold, but she only slept with me. We didn't do anything more because we were both tired."

"That is perfectly fine. It took me and Milfie a long time before we were ready to sleep together."

"So you know exactly what it's like."

"Darn straight." I laughed.

A beep went off on my jacket. "Yes?"

"Arnold, have the Angel Wing report to the bridge." Coco said. "The peace time may be over."

"Got it." I replied, making a new call. "Angel Wing, our downtime is over. We're heading to the bridge."

We walked to the bridge where Coco who was back in her commander's uniform and Tapio were waiting. Tact was on the big screen and it looked like it was urgent.

"Angel Wing, we don't have much time." Tact said. "The Will have entered the EDEN galaxy."

"What is the location?" Tapio asked.

"They have appeared in the Val-Vaross System, one of the Val-Fasc sectors."

Noah suddenly entered on the bridge. "I suggest that we set a course for Val-Vaross immediately."

"Luxiole, order an immediate course for Val-Vaross." Coco ordered.

"And just before you say anything about the UPW, Tact." Noah continued. "Remember that I chose to quit that job last week and I became the Head of the Sciency and Research department, since I am much better and handling technology than diplomatic negotiations."

"If that is so, who will take your place?" Tapio asked.

"That really isn't my concern."

"Most likely that Admiral Luft will most likely take over." Tact replied.

Admiral Luft, now there's a person I hadn't seen for years, I thought he retired a long time ago or something.

"Luxiole, move ahead of our forces and prepare to counter the Will's advance first, we'll contact you later. Stay safe out there, Angel Wing."

He ended the transmission and the Luxiole moved towards the Val-Vaross system, I had not visited that sector for years, not since we defeated the Val-Fasc in their homeworld over there.

In the meantime we were in the tea lounge with Tapio and Noah.

"I have been studying the Infinite Corridor for the past three months." Noah said, "But I have made slow progress in being able to know the nature of it. However, I can predict the next time it'll appear."

"You can do that?" Kazuya asked.

"Of course, it's appeared in EDEN once and NEUE twice, so the next time it appears, it'll be here in the EDEN galaxy. But that isn't all of it. They've been opened whilst studying the proximity of the Luxiole and the Elsior. Simply put that with the Elsior circling Juno and the Luxiole far away, Val-Vaross was chosen as the Will's target."

"The determination of the Val-Fasc may be another reason for the Will's choice in attacking Val-Rundal." Tapio added, but then got a call. "It appears that a course has finished been optimised, we can begin to make our move."

"Every one of you, prepare to face our worst enemy yet."

We nodded and Noah and Tapio left the lounge.

The Luxiole had finally arrived in the Val-Fasc homeworld, strange to think that five years ago, I was fighting with the Moon Angel Wing, defeating Gern and stopping the Chrono Quake Bomb. But this place hasn't changed, it was still the same as it was.

I was on scouting duty since I knew this area more than the others. Suddenly, a rift opened and I could see the Infinite Corridor on the other side among the enemy ships we fought before appearing from it, it was time for war, war again.

"Angel Wing members!" I called. "Scramble to the hanger and prepare for combat, there's a lot of ships coming out from that rift."

Moments later, the rest of the angels joined alongside me and Tapio appeared on my screen with a radar. There were six destroyers, four fast attack ships and a cruiser.

"There doesn't seem to be many, but don't let your guard down." Tapio said. "Eliminate the enemy fleet."

We nodded and the first battle began. I went straight for the fast attack ships whilst the other angels dealt with the destroyers. I teared down the first fast attack ship with my trusty miniguns, a second one was taken down by heat seeker missiles.

My spirit was ready…"SPIKE DRIVER!" The third one was no match for me, leaving one last fast ship that went down with my weapons.

The other angels had taken out the destroyers and were swarming around the cruiser, it didn't last long.

"Enemy fleet defeated." I said.

"Remain out in the field." Noah replied. "I'm still detecting enemy ships from that rift."

She was right, more enemy ships came out but in bigger numbers. There were now eleven destroyers, eleven fast attack ships and one heavy ship. For a moment, it looked pretty ugly, until I detected seven ships approaching us from behind.

"You're not starting the battle without us, are you?" Forte appeared on my screen.

"Forte, that means the rest of you are here." I replied.

"That's right!" Ranpha said. "With all of us together, let's give these ships the old school knockout special!"

The second battle started, this time with the Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior dealing with the ships on the top right of the map, we took care of the ships coming from the left with the Luxiole moving with us.

Those destroyers were getting mowed down and our specials were wiping out the fast attack ships.

"ANCHOR CLAW!" Her frames claws were rebounding, hitting other ships.

"FATAL ARROW!" Chitose was aiming at the heavy ship and after four of those shots, it was gone.

"Second enemy wave defeated." Tact said. "Well done everyone."

"The rift is closing up." Coco replied. "But we can't relax yet."

"Agreed. Arnold and Forte, keep the Angel Wing on standby."

"Got it, Tact." I replied.

"Roger that." Forte added.

We travelled towards the Val-Rundal planet where a singularity was detected, upon closer reading, it was turning into a black hole. This could get very nasty.

"Rune Angel Wing, retreat to the Luxiole." Tact said. "Moon Angel Wing, return your frames to the Elsior, we'll have a space shuttle ready for evacuation."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"An angelic figure known as Sorbet has left us a gift so to speak." Noah relied on my screen. "The only way we can consume the black hole is by detonating a large amount of Chrono Strings and to do that, the Elsior and its Emblem Frames must be sacrificed."

"No! There has to be another way!" Kazuya protested.

"It's okay Kazuya." Tact replied, sighing. "We are ready to sacrifice the Elsior."

"But it should be the Luxiole and our frames! Apart from our ring leader, the rest of us haven't had the wings grow out of our frames yet."

"Please calm down." Milfie said.

"We believe that our frames have done enough." Mint added.

Ranpha nodded. "It's going to hurt, but we need to remind you that we're not a proper unit anymore."

"We are willing to let go of the past." Vanilla said.

"And let the new generation succeed us." Forte added.

"Wait, don't you need my frame as well?" I asked.

"No Arnold, you still have orders to lead the Rune Angel Wing." Chitose said. "It is for the best in the long run."

"You're right…Rune Angel Wing, let's get back to the Luxiole and escort the shuttle."

We flew back inside the hanger and the space shuttle docked with the Moon Angel Wing and the rest of the Elsior crew that were on board. Every one of us stood on the bridge with the view of the Elsior close to the black hole.

"Tact, it is time." Noah said. "You must do the honour of activating the self-destruct sequence with your angel partner."

Tact nodded and took Ranpha's hand, they walked to the red button.

"Ranpha honey, let's do this together." He said.

"Tact, I am with you all the way, darling." She replied with a tear.

They held their other hands and pushed the red button together.

We watched through the windows as the Elsior detonated in a huge amount of explosions, it managed to work and the black hole was disintegrated, disappearing away.

Val-Rundal was saved, but at a staggering cost of what used to be a second home.

"Darling, hic…" Ranpha sniffed, grabbing onto him.

"Honey…" Tact replied as they held on tight.

"Arnold…" Milfie sniffed, wrapping her arms around me. "...my room...my cooking."

"Milfie." I replied with my arms around her.

The rest of the girls were emotional at the event, we had first met and shared a whole amount of memories on that ship…but now it's gone, the times we had on there…in a blink of an eye.

"The symbols of EDEN, sacrificed for my peoples sake." Tapio said with a tear. "I will never forget this."

The Rune Angel Wing were incredibly sad and they felt for us.

The only silver lining was that my Silver Speeder would now be the last remaining existence of what remained from the Elsior, but that was never going to be enough to ease the sting we felt that day.


	2. Friendships and Pasts

**StevieBond: New chapter is up and it's sort of like a mini-side chapter away from the main part of the story.**

 **Arnold: But it's almost like it's part of the story, isn't it?**

 **StevieBond: That's the idea...in some way. Anyways, enjoy this one...don't worry, the battles are still to come.**

* * *

Friendships and Pasts

We were dismissed, so I walked straight back to my room with Milfie who held my hand all the way through. When we were in my room, we shared a passionate embrace and a loving kiss on the bed.

But her smile had not returned and I completely understood. The day we first met was on the Elsior and ever since then we got to know each other, became close friends and then started like each other more than our friends before finally becoming a couple.

All of that was on the ship, but now they would be memories of the past, the picnics we all had, the first time I slept with her and the time when we became one. But I did have something hidden in my room, something that would cheer my fiancé up.

"Milfie…it's hurting me too." I said, looking into her eyes. "But I'm not sure if you remember giving something to me years ago when we left the Elsior after our Moon Angel Wing disbanded."

Milfie had her arms around my neck, she looked confused. "I did?"

"Yeah, I still have it in this room, let me show you."

"Uhhh, okay."

She got off me and I got off the bed and went over to my wardrobe, I picked out a medium sized book that said photo album. "Do you recognise this?"

I sat by her and opened the book up show some photos.

Milfie gasped. "This is the photo album I gave to you! I remember now."

"Yeah and ever since those years ago, I've kept it in here although I had to put a few photos up on the wall, cause this book was beginning to run out of pages."

"So we did save something from the Elsior and I forgot about it." Milfie kissed me. "So many memories in just one book of photos. The pictures are worth more than just words, you know."

"As the old saying goes." I nodded, with my arm around her. "Looks like you've cheered up now."

"Yeah I'm okay again…thank you Arnold, I love you!"

"I love you too, Milfie." I kissed her back. "But you and the angel wing are not the only ones who were on the shuttle, right?"

"We weren't, there were others that you haven't seen for years and you should go and see them. I'll be with my sister in case you need to find me."

"Sure thing, I'll have a chat with the old bunch of friends we had during the Elsior days."

We shared a loving kiss together before I put the book away and we walked out of my room. Milfie went to Apricot's room, probably to just catch up as close sisters.

I made my way down to the hanger to find Croix and Coronet making repairs on the Braveheart, a third person was there and she looked very familiar.

"Keep up the admiration towards the frames, folks, it's well appreciated." I said.

"Ohhh, I recognise that voice." She turned around, it was indeed who I thought it was.

"Creta! It's been too long."

Creta smiled. "Well if isn't my old crew worker from the early days!" She hugged me with happiness. "I've haven't seen you for years, Arnold"

"The feeling is mutual, Creta. How in the heck have you been?"

"Well as you can see, I'm still in the business of managing the hanger...well, I was until a few minutes ago." She sighed. "All those years of repairing and rearming those frames…seemed like an extreme waste."

"But there were two things that got out of there before the Elsior went kaboom."

"Oh, what are they?"

"My Emblem Frame…and me." I raised my eyebrows.

Creta spluttered. "Still a comedian as always, you haven't changed at all."

"Well apart from leading the Rune Angel Wing, I'm still the same man."

"So I've heard from your fiancé." She giggled. "Oh by the way, do you remember Jackson?"

"Yeah, I last saw him since I was doing that quest in the jungle back on Juno."

"Well, he's taken up early retirement and just under a year ago, he was elected to join as a new member of the Juno council."

"Really, I never knew that or heard about it."

"It's because you were so far away in another galaxy, duh."

"You haven't changed either, Creta…I should be on my way."

"Ah before you do, go and visit the infirmary, then the park and then the small movie room, there are other familiar faces that haven't seen you for a while."

"I've got it in my head already, see you again, Creta."

"See you another time, Arnold."

I left the hanger and walked to the infirmary, Doctor Mordent was there, but so was another familiar face.

"Afternoon Arnold." Mordent greeted. "Did you know that we have two doctors in the room now?"

"Doctor Cera?" I asked, noticing her. "It's been nearly five years."

"Arnold!" She replied. "Now there's a face I thought I'd never see again."

"I got that impression back then too…but it's good to know you're doing well."

"And so are you, you're looking well healthy and I can see a few muscles coming from those shoulders. Oh how I wish to be young again."

I laughed. "Stop the flattery, Cera, I'm just the same person as I've always been. Before you ask, my sugar level is top-notch."

Cera giggled. "I'm just teasing…but yes, I did hear from Vanilla that you've kept yourself aware of it whenever possible."

"Yeah, even Apricot and Nano have started doing the same thing when Milfie and Vanilla learnt about my sugar level."

"Oh I bet…you might wanna look around the ship for others if you wanna catch up with the rest, I'll see you again."

I nodded. "Of course, take care, Cera."

I left the infirmary and as I exited the room, I suddenly saw the door to the option lab room open quickly and out Kazuya flew landing on the metal floor. I sighed and I helped him up, although he looked a bit dizzy.

"Congrats Kazuya." I said. "You just learnt what the wrath of Ranpha is all about."

"Oh ha ha." Kazuya laughed sarcastically. "But man that hurts…"

"You should go to the infirmary and check your head just to be sure."

"Umm okay…"

He walked to the infirmary and I opened the door to the potion room.

"Hi Arnold." Tequila greeted.

"Oh…I'm glad that it's you." Ranpha added. "I was just giving Tequila a horoscope on love and I wanted her to concentrate until Kazuya walked in."

"And you threw him out, literally?"

"Yeah…say, do you want a horoscope from me?"

"I would, but I think Tequila should have hers first, maybe another time."

Ranpha smiled. "Okay, see you Arnold."

"See ya, great leader." Tequila added.

I left the potion room and moved up to the next floor, walking into the cafeteria.

"Hello Arnold, I've haven't seen you for years." A voice called.

"Oh wow, Miyazawa Ume, the head chef who gave us the best meals on the Elsior." I replied.

"Yes and I'm with Lunti, teaching him a few cooking tips."

"And they're some of the best tips I've had." Lunti added. "Now I can cook a steak much better so no moaning about the steak from Kazuya in the future."

"And how are you?" she asked me.

"I've been doing well for myself, leading the angel wing like a gentle breeze." I boasted.

"He's not wrong on that, he fights like a true leader and it's why I'm happy that Kazuya is sub-leader." He teased.

"Be glad that he's not here to hear you say that, Lunti. I've gotta go anyway."

I waved and left the cafeteria, walking into the convenience store.

"Hi Arnold, looking for something in my store?" Lucco asked.

"Long time no see, Arnold." A second voice added.

"Ecco, another face I still remember." I replied. "Were you still doing the prize draws and sales like many years ago?"

"Yeah, it was even great that Milfie's luck wasn't floating around the Elsior, don't tell her I said that."

"I might be tempted to…unless..."

Lucco intervened. "Of course, there's a half prize sale on cookie jars today. Call it a brother's reunion sale."

I blinked. "Wait, you two are brothers?"

"Hehe, that's right." Ecco replied. "Anyways, it was good to see you, I bet you wanna talk to the others, eh?"

"Sure do, I'll see you again." I left the store and walked straight to the park to find Nano and Vanilla by the fountain.

"Hiya Arnold." Nano greeted. "Looking for more candy crackers?"

"No it's okay, I'm just here to catch up on old times."

"With me, I assume?" Vanilla asked.

"You read my mind…have you been taking telepathy lessons from Mint?"

Vanilla smiled. "No…it's all the years I've known you that's made you easy to tell."

"Oh yeah, thanks for clarifying that."

But she sighed and turned away. "But what happened then…the Whale Room, the space bunnies."

I sighed. "I know…but they weren't on the ship at the time, were they?"

"Kuromie had them transferred to a pet store when we were on Juno." Nano replied. "I could've wanted one myself, but since a part of me is a cat, I would've ended up not taking care of them well."

"And I think we'll leave it at that…I'm gonna see how the other others are doing, okay?"

"Yes, see you again." Vanilla replied.

"Come see me if you want candy." Nano added.

"Nano, you're starting to sound like Mint."

I giggled away as I left the park. I walked over to the arcade store and peeked in to see Anise and Mint busy in a game of table tennis. I walked in as the table tennis ball fell off the table.

"Out!" I called. "That's fifteen love as they say."

"Your humour always delights me, Arnold." Mint said.

"You should've seen me earlier." Anise added. "I was beating her so easily."

"Only because my small stature leaves a lot to be desired…but anyways, I can't get over the loss of the Elsior and the tea lounge that we had."

I nodded. "We had some of the finest tea on there, along with other moments, most of which was Tact and Ranpha showing their love for each other."

Mint giggled. "Oh yes, who could forget those…but what about the costumes?"

"Oh yeah, remember the time when I caught you in a hamster outfit during the night?"

"Yeah, that was before we had one of the best victories then, when we slipped out of Eonia's and Sherry's grasps."

"Back then, Tact was close to crumbling away but Forte straightened him out."

"Wait, what's this about animal costumes?" Anise asked. "Can I try one on?"

Mint seemed sad at the prospect. "That's not going to happen, I won't risk letting you damage my costumes, because you would never pay me back."

Anise pouted. "Awww, no fair…Lily got to dress in one!"

"I'll let you get back to your table tennis." I said. "See you next time you two."

I left the arcade room and walked over to the movie room, I don't think I've been in this room before. Probably because in recent months, Natsume borrows this room to plan a movie night.

"Anyone here?" I asked.

"Hello Arnold." Chitose replied who was being wrapped up in a man's arms.

"I recognise that voice anywhere." The guy behind her added.

"Clayton!" I exclaimed. "Long time, pal!"

"Arnold, it's good that you still remember me…we were just going over about love and stuff."

"And I was about to ask something." Natsume said. "So Chitose, what's it like being in love?"

"It's a wonderful feeling." Chitose replied. "At first I thought there wasn't any need for it since I was working my way up before becoming an Angel Wing member, until Clayton came along and introduced himself to me."

"And after we had our first kiss, we promised that we would stick together." Clayton added. "But come on, we know that you fell for my mysterious side." He moved his head own and kissed her on the cheek.

Chitose blushed. "Well yes…"

"How romantic." Natsume said. "I am fascinated by love, but I may be too young for something like that. Maybe in the far future, I'll find my one love."

"A pretty ambitious goal if I say so." I replied. "I better get back to my room."

"Hang on Arnold, mind if I come with you?" Clayton asked.

"Sure man, we'll see you two later."

"Remember to come back to me." Chitose said.

"I will, cutie." Clayton replied and he and I left the movie room. "Okay, you may not believe this but something amazing happened between Chitose and me."

"Go ahead and say it, no one else is around." I replied as we walked to the next floor.

"Well a few months ago after Chitose helped recruited two new gate keepers, she and I spend the night in my room. We slept a few times before that but one night…I finally caught a break." He raised his eyebrows.

I blinked. "You mean you turned in your v-card?"

Clayton smirked. "If that's what you wanna call it…and it was the best feeling ever!"

"Shhh…keep calm, man." I laughed. "But anyways…was it with safety?"

"Yeah, it was all done safely. Chitose's a lot smarter and braver then she was five years ago, but she still has that killer of a body…well from my point of view."

I chuckled. "How wonderful to think of girls like that, you haven't changed a bit. I don't think I've changed either, deep down."

"Don't be too modest with yourself…you're the one that's engaged, by the way when's the wedding?"

"I won't think that far ahead…not for a while though, there are more important matters like saving the galaxy once again."

"Yeah good point…anyways, I gotta go back to Chitose, let's catch up like again next time, eh?"

"Sure Clayton, I'll do my best as always."

He walked away and I walked to the Piroti to find yet another familiar face.

"Hi Kuromie, you might remember me."

"Well hello to you Arnold." Kuromie replied. "Looks like the Space Whale was right once again, he felt your presence as soon as the Elsior was close to this ship."

"The Space Whale, what happened to him?"

"It's okay…along with all the other animals, they were saved and transported to Juno." He sighed. "Although it's a little hard to be this far apart. He and I have stood by each other for so many years, especially on the first day when the Elsior was first introduced."

"I may be aware of that way too, I had just gotten into my maintenance crew work at the time and that was when I met you and everyone else."

"How time flies, even when you're out in combat…oh and I remember the time when you and Milfie were on the beach, kissing on the sand."

I was startled "Ehhh?! How did you know that…oh…"

He giggled. "Yeah, the Space Whale found out, but he kept it a secret until you and Milfie went to the wedding."

"Well…at least he kept it quiet for that long, I've gotta go and see where Milfie is, we'll talk again soon." I smiled and left.

I walked up to the top floor to find Forte who was walking with Lily.

"Arnold, keep up the good work with your ring-leadership." Forte said.

"You know me, Forte." I replied. "I always keep everything I lead above ground."

Forte nodded. "Always good to clarify that fact."

"Milfie's in the briefing room with Rico if you're looking for her." Lily said.

"Thanks…I was, so I'll just go now." I replied.

I walked into the briefing room to see Milfie and Apricot going over the map system.

"It's only me, girls."

"Hi Arnold, I was teaching Milfie how to use the console whilst thinking about what it will be like when this whole war with the Will is over." Apricot replied.

"Speaking of that, we need to talk." Milfie added.

"Sure…we can sit down." I replied as I sat by Milfie with Apricot on the other side.

"Okay, you're the only one I can tell you about this, because I really trust you." Apricot said. "And that you wouldn't tell anyone else…it's about why I throw guys in the air except for you and sometimes Kazuya."

I nodded. "I see…I will keep it hidden away from everyone else unless you are ready to tell the others and you don't have to rush on that."

Apricot smiled. "You see…this is why I can trust you and why I hope you marry my sister someday."

Milfie was smiling and blushed, holding my arm with her hands.

Apricot took a deep breath and explained her story. "It all started when I was five years old when it first occurred and I'm sorry if my memory is fuzzy in some parts." I nodded. "It was during the summer in Transbaal where I wanted go and see a mini-idol contest inside a rather large tower. The halls were crowded with people, but then a fire broke out and people were beginning to panic. Everyone was running towards the exit, but I got separated from my mother during the issue."

Milfie held her hand for a few seconds, I could tell this was hard for Apricot to say.

"The event was an idol concert so the majority of the people attending were male and I was one of the very few girls who was surrounded my males which was when my fear began." She continued. "But it was what happened after that which caused me to develop that fear. When the fire got worse, I entered into a small room but then got stuck inside it with a huge number of males, sprinklers were going off and I was constantly pushed and shoved and had rough contact with the people. It lasted for six hours but what happened then, I can't remember."

Woah…my heart sunk…I felt truly sorry for what she had to go through, but there was still one last thing that wasn't clear even though she told me before.

"Good god…I cannot even imagine how horrible that must've been, but just one thing. Ever since then, you've thrown a number of guys in the air except for me, I know you said it before, but I don't think it answers my question form before. Why am I able to contact you and not get thrown away?"

"I think I can answer that for you." Milfie replied. "It's not only because you share the same fragrance with food and that you love me and what my family do. But it's also because my sister looks up to you, she sees you as a big brother and when she has her mind set like that, she is able to trust you fully and that you would never do anything that would make her sad."

"Yes, what my sister said." Apricot added. "That is why I don't throw you up in the air…and besides, what would she say if she found you in a heap after finding out I threw you upwards? You love my sister very much and you take great care of me like I am your little sister."

Well she had a valid point there, I couldn't argue over that.

I nodded, finally understanding the reasons. "I believe that was all I needed to know…still though, I'm very sorry to hear what you went through. I think you were very brave to tell me your story on this issue."

"Thank you, Arnold. Do you remember when I said that I was looking for accessories back at the Department Ship in NEUE seven months ago?"

"Yeah you did, that was when I was helping Anise out with her shopping."

"Well, I wanted to shop for it, because I was looking a replacement set of hairpins, ones that looked like my sister's, because many years ago, I lost them in an accident and I was worried she would be upset, but she wasn't."

"And then I told her that the accident was related to the fire incident she mentioned." Milfie added. "So here's something that may surprise you, I was with Apricot at the concert. She kept calling me mum when the incident was over. I then gave her one of my own hairpins, because I love my sister too much to be mad at her. Then I bought a pair for myself on the lower floor of the tower."

"And that pair turned out to be the flowers on the hairpin you have?" I asked.

"Yep, that's right….when I told my sister about it, she was surprised but we shared a hug because no matter what happens, she and I will always be sisters forever."

Apricot and Milfie quickly hugged before I stood up and they got me to join the hug. What a dilemma for poor Apricot, but that was in the past…when this final battle for peace is over, I'm gonna make sure the wedding cake is cooked to perfection and Kazuya is gonna help me with that, whether he likes it or not.


	3. Time for War

**StevieBond: New chapter and it may be obvious, but I've twisted some of the parts up as I've done with my previous stories.**

 **Arnold: It's because you don't like to drag on what happens in each chapter, right?**

 **StevieBond: Well, more or less but it shouldn't take away the impact the main story makes, enjoy folks...**

* * *

Time for War

Two days later, the Luxiole had arrived by planet Transbaal and a space shuttle would be ready to deploy for the entire crew that were from the Elsior. I and the Rune Angel Wing were brought to the bridge.

"Angel Wing at your service." I said.

"Ah yes, now Angel Wing this may shock you, but have a look outside and tell me what you see." Noah replied.

I looked to see the planet of Transbaal and so many ships guarding it. That's the allied fleet from the Transbaal Imperial Navy for sure.

"Is that it?" I asked.

Noah showed a little. "Not quite…take a closer look on the screen."

The big displayed a moon among the allied ships…my jaw would've hit the floor if it could.

"No way! The Black Moon?!"

"Correct, I had been working on building and restoring the Black Moon since the Central Globe was finished constructing, although I had to stop for some time whilst I was part of the UPW."

"Well you sure kept that a secret for so many years, why didn't you mention that before?"

"There wasn't time to explain and besides, you lot were dealing with the Three Marquis at the time."

"Oh…right."

"I have also implemented the ability the Shadow Moon had which is to hide itself from radar, the one that Verel explained before you dealt with him." She pushed some kind of button on her side dress. "Deactivate the stealth fields."

Suddenly, I heard a thud behind me, I turned to see that Kazuya had collapsed. The girls were worried about him, but I was paying attention to a faint voice from above, but I couldn't see anything.

"Noah, you need to switch it back on, pronto." I said.

"Reactivate the stealth fields."

As soon as she did, Kazuya began to wake up looking unharmed and well.

"Okay, now that is weird."

"That's not the first time that's happened." Tapio responded. "Something similar like that came up in my reports."

"Something like that also happened a few days ago." Lily added.

"Put your experience with this phenomena in the reports." Noah replied. "Coco, make sure that the angels rest, because the rift to the Infinite Corridor I predicted will be approaching us soon."

Down in the hanger, the space shuttle was ready to go.

"Tact, I'm worried that my lead will not be up to par." Coco said.

"Don't worry about it, I trust that you will command the fleets well." Tact assured.

Sirens suddenly went off across the ship.

"The rift has opened up, enemy ships approaching!" Tapio exclaimed.

"Looks like your journey to Transbaal's gonna have to wait longer, folks." I said. "Rune Angel Wing, let's get ready for combat."

The others nodded and we jumped into our frames as the Elsior crew stood well back. Out we flew and I took note of the enemy ships on the map. There were eight destroyers, six fast attack ships and four cruisers.

"We'll have allied reinforcements in this battle." Coco said on my screen. "But don't let your guard down, eliminate the enemy fleet."

The battle began as the destroyers charged at us, I tore one down whilst the others took out one each, leaving one left for me deal with. The fast attack ships were next and the girls took on one each and I dealt the killing blow to each fast attack ship when they were heavily damaged.

The cruisers were left and my spirit level was ready to go. "SPIKE DRIVER!" One cruiser down.

The others split into pairs, taking on the last cruisers before succeeding over them.

"Enemy fleet destroyed." Coco said. "Great job, angels."

"All in a day's work." I replied, I bet the Moon Angels were watching.

"Stand your ground, there may be more appearing from the rift." Noah warned.

But the rift leading to that corridor was empty, it then dissolved and vanished.

Noah hummed. "Hmm I guess I'll take those words."

"Angel Wing, return to the Luxiole." Coco added.

We flew our frames back to the ship and we walked up to the bridge.

"Angel Wing, good work." Coco said. "We have a transmission."

An angelic figure appeared on the screen...no, it couldn't be!

"Parfait?! You're supposed to be dead!" I exclaimed.

"Correction human, I am not!" He protested. "I am Sorbet, another member who stands before you on the Will's behalf and the twin of Parfait that you so killed barbarically."

"I'll take your word on that, now what do you want with us?"

Sorbet chose to ignore me. "Everyone on the Luxiole, congratulations on your small victory. I advise you to take your time before we attack again."

He cut the transmission.

"He was quick to cut that transmission." Coco said.

"That means the rift will be opening again soon, it's gonna take place in NEUE." Noah added. "We have to leave EDEN, but before we do, we need to drop off the Elsior crew."

"Let us say our happy goodbyes to them." I said.

Noah sighed. "Fine…but make it quick, time is of the essence."

Back in the hanger, the Moon Angel Wing, Tact, Almo, Lester and the Elsior crew were ready to leave on the space shuttle. It had been a great and lively two days but it was going to be time for the battles to come my group's way.

"Stay strong for me and be safe, Arnold." Milfie said, holding on to me.

"I will and you and the rest take care of yourselves." I replied with my arms around her. "We'll be back in the arms of love again soon."

She nodded and we shared a loving kiss before we pulled out of the hug and she walked with the others to the space shuttle. The shuttle left as the doors opened and it was travelling to the Transbaal planet.

The Luxiole moved away from Transbaal and travelled to the Chrono Gate that one of the other gate keepers had left opened on Milfie's behalf and we left EDEN and arrived in NEUE before the Chrono Gate closed.

Sometime later, I was on the bridge with Coco and Tapio, Tact was on the big screen. "We've landed in Transbaal, but we'll be departing for the Central Globe." He said.

"Is there a reason why?" I asked.

"NEUE is the next target, but that isn't all." A huge image appeared in front of him. "Those six spheres you see are the locations of the galaxies that are currently civilized. They are EDEN, NEUE, PHOS, RUIN, ATLE AND SKIA."

I stared in surprise. "So there are six surviving galaxies…I never knew that."

"We only made this discovery while you and the Rune Angel Wing were having the long vacation." Noah replied. "NEUE and EDEN are the only ones with capable forces to combat against the Will."

"But there is more." Tapio added. "EDEN is by far the most advanced and we believe that with EDEN repelling against the Will's forces, it would intimidate the other galaxies in their presence."

"That must've been what Sorbet meant when he said for us to take our time." I nodded. "So will we return to EDEN after the next battle?"

"Not exactly." Tact replied. "With EDEN having the Transbaal fleet and how diverse the planets in NEUE are, NEUE needs more help with the insecurities."

"That is why we're to travel across the planets of NEUE to recruit as many forces as we can whilst EDEN forced will be put on standby in ABSOLUTE." Coco said.

"But as before, I'll be staying on here to help you all in your active duties." Noah added.

"Alright, I must return to my work in Central Globe. Best of luck to you everyone, we'll meet again soon." Tact said. "Oh and there'll be a space shuttle from Central Globe, a gate keeper will be coming to visit you all, make sure this gate keeper is safe." He ended the transmission.

"A gate keeper?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it for now, Arnold." Coco replied. "We'll contact you as soon as the shuttle arrives."

I nodded and left the bridge, walking back to my room. I had taken yet another two photos from the last two days and placed them on the wall. One with me and the Moon Angel Wing and the other one with me and Clayton, more good times to remember.

Later on, a beep went off on my jacket. "Yes?"

"Arnold, get the Rune Angel Wing to the hanger." Noah said. "Our gate keeper guest will be here shortly."

I left my room and walked to the hanger with the group I called for. The shuttle arrived not the hanger and out came a small person with a huge staff with big feathers.

"Greetings Rune Angel Wing." He said. "I am Phel Orchietette, the gate keeper of PHOS."

"Welcome aboard the Luxiole, Phel." I replied. "I am Arnold Williams, leader of the Rune Angel Wing."

He nodded. "Yes, I've heard all about you from Milfeulle Sakuraba, the gate keeper of EDEN."

The rest of the angels introduced themselves before I heard a beep on my jacket.

"Go ahead."

"We have discovered the location of the next rift, it is to appear near the planet of Pico." Coco said. "Report to the bridge shortly for a briefing."

"Understood." I ended the call. "Kazuya, why don't you give Phel a tour of the ship, I don't think we'll reach Pico for some time yet."

"Sure, I can do that." Kazuya replied and he and Phel left the hanger before the rest of us left.

I went straight to my room and when I laid down on my bed, I had another dream that was similar to before.

" _Alright ladies, form a line, it's time to throw the bouquet!" Ranpha said happily._

 _Milfie turned around with me and with a smile, she threw it up in the air behind her and the other girls had their hands out, ready to catch it._

 _But as I turned around to see who caught it, I was looking at the clear sky to see a bright silhouette of a person, I smiled at the person who was looking down on me with a smile._

" _Mother…" I muttered…_

I suddenly woke up when a beep went off. "Yeah?"

"Arnold, sorry to wake you but we're about to approach Pico." Coco said. "An enemy fleet from the Infinite Corridor is blocking our path."

"Right, I'll get myself ready and have the others prepare for combat."

I ended the call…that's the second time I've had a dream relating to some kind of wedding, what are they tying to tell me and why did my mother look at me from the sky?

I had to shake that thought out of my mind as I called for the others and rushed to the hanger. The other angels arrived and got into their frames, the doors opened and we flew out to the open space.

I brought up the radar to check the enemy fleet that was on the top left. There were eight destroyers, four fast attack ships, eight cruisers and a heavy ship. I noticed seven smaller dots on the radar.

"Rune Angel Wing, we're detecting defensive satellites that have been activated in this area." Tapio said on my screen. "Take them out first and then eliminate the enemy fleet."

"Understood, let's roar through this battle, angels." I replied.

The battle started and we focused our efforts on the satellites on the right, eliminating them easily before the first set of cruisers and fast attack ships got within our range. I dealt with the fast attack ships and the others took care of the first four cruisers.

The other four along with the destroyers were coming from the left, but they were taking damage from the defensive satellites for some reason. We flew back around and finished the last four cruisers and the destroyers off. Even the Luxiole was able to take down two destroyers without a scratch.

One by one, we destroyed the last satellites before we dealt with the heavy ship that was closing in, but our superior numbers were too great and it was destroyed.

"Enemy fleet destroyed and all defensive satellites eliminated." I said. "Let's return to the ship and carry on towards Pico."

We flew back and boarded the frames in the hanger, we walked up to the bridge.

"We just had a transmission from the Pico representative." Coco said. "Pico itself and the fleets stationed there are unharmed, only communications with them were cut off."

"However, he informed us of an activity that happened in the moon lab on Femto, it appears that the Will fleet got there and left with what they came for." Tapio added. "The nanomachine organisms."

"Nanomachine organisms?" Nano gasped. "No…"

"You are ordered to investigate the facility once Noah is able to shut down the security systems."

When we arrived outside Pico, we boarded a shuttle and it flew to Femto, Nano was silent throughout the journey and I was concerned for her. We soon arrived at the moon lab and walked inside to the pod chamber. This was only the second time I've been here, but for Lily and Natsume, it was their first time seeing this place.

But this time around, the chambers that were full of Nano clones were not this time, all of them were empty. Nano walked over to the console at the far end to try and figure out what exactly happened. After gaining full access to the console's system due to her native access that the Will fleet forgot to look at, more lights came on from another part of the area. It showed more chamber pods that were empty…except for one that was not taken away.

"There's the one they didn't take." I commented. "But it looks like an infant."

"Why didn't they take this one?" Anise asked.

Nano tried to use the console next to the chamber pod holding the infant but it was denied, even her native access was no good to bypass the security.

"Well this isn't good." Nano sighed. "I'm stuck for answers, we'll need help but with Pico not able to be here and my adoptive mother away in ASBOLUTE, we need someone else with technology expert."

I nodded and made the call. "Noah, we're in a tight spot here. We need you to board a shuttle and come to the moon lab in Femto, we need your help."

Noah arrived later, looking a little bit annoyed at why she was brought here.

"We need you to bypass the security on the console." Lily replied. "Nano tried to access it but it wasn't working."

"I see." Noah tried to access the console, but even she had difficulty getting through. "I can summarize that this console has all the information in regards to the nanomachine lifeforms."

"Can you fully access the records?" Nano asked.

"It'll take some time, so I propose that we take the entire console and the nanomachine itself to the Luxiole for further research, I'm sure Doctor Mordent won't mind."

Kazuya and I carried the console whilst the girls and Noah carefully brought the nanomachine pod with the infant inside to the shuttle. We travelled back to the Luxiole where we stored the equipment in the infirmary, thankfully there was room for it.

"Kazuya, I'm assigning you as guard duty by the infirmary front door, I do not want to be disturbed installing the tube chamber into the infirmary." Noah said. "Nano and Mordent, feel free to stay as I'm sure you're both keen on studying this, the rest of you must leave."

"Yeah, we're going now." I replied leaving with Apricot, Lily, Kahlua, Anise and Natsume whilst Kazuya stood outside the infirmary door.

"We'll meet again later, Lily." Kazuya said, holding her hand.

Lily smiled. "Yeah…later, Kazuya." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Later on in the Piroti around evening time, I had walked out of my room only to find Noah sleeping on the benches. She must've worked herself out in the infirmary without taking a break. There was a hologram projector next to her, so I picked it up and put it on the floor. It switched itself on and a hologram of a person appeared.

"Oh…hello Arnold." Vanilla greeted.

"Vanilla, I was just curious." I replied.

"It is okay, please get the rest of the Angel Wing to here, they need to know."

I made a quick call and soon the other angels came by to see Vanilla on the projector. Noah was still fast asleep as this was going on, she must be a heavy sleeper.

"Noah was able to break through the security on the console you brought from Femto." Vanilla said. "Nano, I know you wish to ask me something important."

"Yeah, why has the Will fleet taken the other Nano's from the facility?" Nano asked.

"It is my understanding that the Will have learnt about the balance between the planets of Magiic, Seldar and Pico." Vanilla explained. "Before Noah fell asleep, she spoke that magic is strong against nanomachines but weak to physical weapons like a sword. Sword is strong against magic but weak to nanomachines and nanomachines is strong against sword but weak against magic."

"So in simple terms, the order of balance between the three planets is set up like rock, paper and scissors?" I asked.

Vanilla nodded. "Correct. Noah then discovered that the Will seek to disturb this balance and they've aimed to achieve this since the Chrono Quake first deactivated the technology eons ago that shut down the facility. The Will have reserved engineered this and have woken up the lifeforms."

"So that's how it is…once they woke they would swear to serve under the Will but for what purpose, I don't think any of us can guess."

Nano was saddened to hear it all. "But mother, am I the unique one among the others?"

"I assure you that your composition is exactly the same as the rest but with one of your functions that was altered in your favour when you encountered me years ago." Vanilla replied.

Then Noah began to wake up and rubbed her eye. "Huh…I'm in the Piroti?"

"Morning sleepy head." I said. "Vanilla just gave us an explanation about the nanomachines and the balances of the three planets of NEUE."

Noah yawned. "I see…I worked all day to get that console hooked up and break through the security."

"Noah, mind if you continue what we discussed?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes of course." Noah stood up, despite being a little tired. "We named the lifeform Cookie and we learnt that it has a unique ability of absorbing DNA. Because of this, it does not have a consciousness as it has yet to make contact to absorb DNA, so in a sense, it's like an empty shell. I must also warn you all to not make direct contact with Cookie as doing so will cause its entire body to change with accordance to the DNA."

"Like I'm really interested in doing that." I muttered.

Just then, Phel came into the Piroti and sees Noah.

"Noah, greetings." He said.

Noah was surprised. "Oh, hello Phel."

"My, you're looking wonderful tonight."

"Umm, I'm in the middle of an important topic with this lot."

"But Noah…it has been ages since I last saw your face."

"Stop that, Phel!"

"How about you catch me?"

"How about you keep your hands off me?"

Phel then threw himself at her only for Noah to stand aside and shortly, Phel began chasing Noah around and out of the Piroti.

"Ha ha ha ha!" I laughed. "That was priceless!"

"Sounds like Phel has a crush on Noah." Anise teased.

"It would appear so." Vanilla added. "However, I must go and continue the work on ABSOLUTE, take care all of you." Her hologram disappeared.

"See you soon, mother." Nano replied to herself.

"Hey Nano, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can bounce back from this…because with the rest of you, maybe we'll get the other Nano's back."

"That's the spirit." Kazuya said. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we'll call it a night and wait for further orders from Coco." I replied.

I walked back to my room and got into my bed…all that talk about nanomachines left me wanting sleep more than before, least I'm perfect at being able to fight for peace.


	4. Backgrounds of an Angel

**StevieBond: New chapter and there'll be more to come as always.**

 **Kelsie:** **The emperor believes that you need some new pre-segment material.**

 **Santa-Rosa: So we came here to say some words on your behalf.**

 **StevieBond: You don't have to fairies, I've got it all under control.**

* * *

Backgrounds of an Angel

The next day arrived and a beep went off outside my door. "Arnold, are you awake?"

I had woken up by the noise. "Morning Anise…just now."

"Oh…well mind if you come out? There's something we need to talk about."

"Uhhh, give me a few minutes." I got dressed into my uniform and walked out of my room to see Anise on the benches.

"Sorry to wake you up, but Rico just had a conversation with us about her past and why she throws guys far away." She said. "She mentioned that you helped kept it a secret until she was ready to tell the rest of us."

"Yeah, she did and I told her that she could trust me until she ready to tell."

"Well, I think it's about time I told you a little bit about my past, but there are some things I don't remember."

I nodded. "Take it slowly and begin from where you think you can tell me and before you start, you can trust me."

"Yeah thanks…remember the time when I once said that I refuse to have my frame go under regular maintenance?"

"Oh yeah, I remember Kazuya saying something about it but he wasn't sure why."

"Well it's because long ago before I discovered about you and the Angel Wing, I had an engineer of my own who always maintained over the Relic Raider. He was Kelvin Crepe. He was the only one from planet Azeat who knew how to tinker with the engines to my style and I sometimes looked up at him as if he was my surrogate father."

"Surrogate father?"

She looked down. "Yeah…but then eight years ago, he kicked me out of the home I lived in and since then, I had learnt to survive alone on the planet and in space and how to keep myself out of harm's way. I'm proud of how far I've come, but I'm not sure how to feel when I meet Kelvin again."

"Again, you mean that we're going to the planet of Azeat?"

"Yeah, that's the other thing I was told to let you know. There'll be a space shuttle that all of us need to get on soon. I was gonna go at it alone, but then I remembered about your leadership and how you keep us together."

"Well I'm glad you did, because you're not alone, you joined us nine months ago and you're a very close friend to me and everyone else. I'm sure everyone is a close friend to you in return."

Anise giggled. "Yeah…but there you go again, you're leaving yourself out. You're an amazing leader and you kick ass every time when you're in combat."

"I do try and do that every time, yes. But it's great to be reminded…anyways, I'm all ready to go, how about the others?"

"They already know, we're traveling to Azeat and I think we're getting close….oh and thanks for understanding about my story."

"It's no problem."

We both stood up and shared a friendly hug, leaving the Piroti for the hanger where a shuttle was ready for take-off. The others were already there, so we got on the shuttle and it departed for the planet Azeat.

When we arrived, the shuttle door opened and the first thing I felt was a bit of wind, when we got out, I noticed that there was more than wind, this place was one like huge desert with a few desert storms, I wondered if that guy who made Sandstorm was around.

Kazuya looked at me and I think we had the same thing on our minds, how Anise survived on this planet alone for eight years, we could only guess. We then saw a dome in the distance, so we walked through the sands. The dome was in front of us and Anise opened the gates.

"Hmm, these gates haven't been fixed for years." Anise said.

"Look at all this garbage." Nano commented, noticing the pile first.

"Its scrap metal."

"How could anyone live in this place?" Kahlua asked.

"Ugh! It's gross!" Natsume complained.

"Let's not complain." Lily replied. "We had to go through this to get Kazuya's package back, remember."

"Please don't remind us of that time." Apricot moaned.

"Kelvin! Are you in here?" Anise called out.

There was a response as a big man came out, I didn't know who he was at first.

"Wait, I remember you." Kazuya said. "You were on that ship when you captured me, Roselle and Anise by mistake."

"Yeah I was." the big guy replied. "Hey everyone else, I'm Grog Metabuha."

"My god Grog." Anise said. "What happened to you? You've lost your muscles and you've grown a lot around the stomach."

"Well things haven't been easy on me and Kelvin for a few months….and Kelvin is here I think."

"What do you mean you think? I'm right here!" A voice intervened, standing beside Grog. "Hello to you all, I am Kelvin Crepe…and it has been a long while, Anise. What brings you back to your old home planet?"

"My Relic Raider's engines have stopped functioning." Anise replied. "Could you look into it?"

"Sure I can…now where is it?"

"It's on the Luxiole." I replied. "As Angel Wing leader, let us escort you till we're safe on the ship."

"I can understand, let's go, Grog."

We left the dome and walked back to the shuttle, we then returned to the Luxiole and got out of the space shuttle where Coco was waiting for us.

"Welcome aboard the Luxiole." Coco greeted the two. "I'm the commander of this ship."

"I'm not really interested in formalities." Kelvin replied. "Now where is the Relic Raider that needs examining?"

"It's over here." Croix replied, pointing to Anise's frame. "But I must ask, how long will take?"

"Possibly a few days at least, so we'll need somewhere to stay until it's done."

"I'll set up the guest room." Coco said. "You two can sleep there until your work is done."

"Thanks." Grog replied.

"Now I'm off to get started." Kelvin said as he went over to Anise's frame.

"Allow me to give you a tour of the ship if you want, Grog." Kazuya offered.

"That would be nice for me, thanks, man." Grog replied as he walked with Kazuya and Lily.

"Arnold, I've heard a bit about you being given room tours, but have you seen mine yet?" Natsume asked.

"No I haven't, surprisingly." I replied.

"Then come with me, I wanna show you."

I walked with Natsume from the hanger to the Piroti where she took me to a room that was between Anise's and Lily's rooms. I followed inside and was welcomed to Natsume's room, it was covered in many shades of pink from the ceiling to the floor.

"Well, this is my room." She said. "Isn't it splendid?"

I almost had no words. "Yeah, it's very pink…but so welcoming at the same time."

"Thanks…this is how my room used to look like when I was back home with my parents."

"You mean from the days before you became part of the Arms Alliance?"

"Yes…a room like this is what I've always wanted…I also have a pink TV."

She wasn't kidding, she really did have one. "Have you always thought of having a dose of floral pink in this room?"

"I did once but I didn't like the colour of it, why do you ask?"

"Because you remind me of Mint whose room used to be blue. But she also liked to mix with floral pink."

"I see."

"So besides pink, have you always liked another colour?"

"Yes…I like having white on some things, like the pillows over there. I sit on those when I'm watching a show, mostly either cartoons or comedy shows."

"Comedy shows, eh? I guess my humour inspired you to check them out."

"Well your sense of humour helped, say, would you like to join and watch some shows with me?"

"Sure, I've got time to kill."

She put on a few shows and I learnt that Natsume had great taste in comedy shows.

About two days later, we were in the hanger and approaching towards an asteroid field since we were still around the planet of Azeat. The shuttle was getting ready to leave.

"Well I gotta thank you, Kelvin." Croix said. "Now I can maintain the Relic Raider on my own."

"Well it's time for us to return home." Kelvin relied. "Mind if we have an escort?"

I put up my hand. "I can take care of that."

"Are you sure, Arnold?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I'll board my frame now."

I got into my frame as the others stood back and the hanger front door opened. The shuttle flew out and I followed, escorting them among the asteroid field. Things were very quiet, it was like a piece of cake this mission was.

Suddenly sirens went off in my frame. I checked the map, there were enemy ships approaching the field. Three destroyers, two fast attack ships and four cruisers.

"Enemy ships?!" I exclaimed. "Wait…how did they get here, there can't have been a rift opened here because if there was, we would've known about it." I made the call. "Angel Wing, scramble at once, we've got enemy ships inbound! We need to escort the shuttle back to the Luxiole."

On my radar, six other blue triangles appeared.

The battle begun with the shuttle turning around and retreating to the Luxiole. I chose to remain where I was until the rest of the Angel Wing got here, ready to swat down those enemy ships.

I took out the three destroyers whilst the others dealt with the fast attack ships, leaving the cruisers remaining. But as soon as we took those out, enemy reinforcements arrived, three more destroyers appeared and they were close to the shuttle.

We swooped out frames back through the asteroid field and dealt with them quickly enough for the shuttle to get close to the Luxiole until it was inside the ship, with no enemies left, the mission was over.

We returned to the ship and checked on the shuttle to see if they were okay. But we were called to the bridge shortly and I think Noah may be able to explain what just happened earlier.

"Angel Wing, the Will fleet appeared before we even knew." Noah said. "Here's the destroyed transmitter we found that denied our radar capabilities."

"Was there a rift to the Infinite Corridor opened?" Kazuya asked.

"Not quite…they appeared through Chrono Drive. This suggests that more Will forces heave appeared in NEUE then we originally thought. The Luxiole will have to respond even quicker in future fights."

"Why aren't we in the briefing room discussing this?" Apricot asked.

"There is another matter you'll need to go attend to."

"Angel Wing, come with me to the briefing room." Coco said.

We left the bridge and walked to the briefing room where Grog and Kelvin were.

"These two will be joining us for the time being." She added. "I have contacted someone from Seldar on a specific channel."

A hologram suddenly appeared in the middle…it was Soldum who had become King of Seldar a while ago.

"Hello, Rune Angel Wing." He said. "And hello Kelvin, I haven't seen you for fifteen years."

"Why is he here?" Kazuya asked.

"I contacted him to fulfil a promise I made years ago with him." Kelvin replied. "Anise stand up please and remain silent." Anise stood up as she was asked. "Soldum, this is Anise, the daughter of Garam and Masara."

Soldum seemed to be in silent. "Anise, I would like to apologise."

"What's going on?" Anise asked. "And why are you saying my father's name?"

"Grog, do you remember me?"

"I don't think so, unless…" Grog was cut off when Soldum put an eyepatch on. "…oh I remember now, it's you, Stanley!"

"Okay, I'm getting nothing but strange vibes here." I intervened.

"Shhh!" Lily replied to me.

"I might as well explain." Soldum said. "Fifteen years ago when I was terribly curious, I temporary left my royalty in search of a legendary treasure, a device that challenged the inner straight of its user. I was with the parents of Anise deep down in the cave where the treasure was said to be."

Now I was beginning to understand where this is going.

"Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Anise, you were given away from your parents to me in order to bring you and me to safety with an escape elevator. However, the ground was crumbling by the time we escaped, I had heard that the tunnel had collapsed and Garam and Masara had died, unable to escape." Soldum looked at Anise. "Unfortunate timing or not, I cannot forgive myself that I was unable to save your parents."

Anise looked at Kelvin, almost glaring. "Why didn't you tell me about that part when you spoke to me before?"

"Because you weren't ready for the full details." Kelvin replied. "But I also made a promise that in some way, I would help you become the person your father had wanted."

"Wanted, what do you mean?" She almost grabbed on to him. "What did my father want?"

Kelvin was calm about it and looked at her in the eyes. "Your father wanted you to become a strong individual with a strong heart, but most importantly, for you to find your own place with many trusted friends with you. So is the Luxiole your place to call home?"

"I think so."

"I am sorry for the way I treated you back then, would you ever forgive me?"

"I…I do…but please stop apologizing." Anise began to feel emotional. "Hearing the King apologise is enough for one day."

"Then allow me to praise you. You have done well to come this far and I am very proud of you and your parents would be proud of you as well."

Anise sniffed. "You…you've never praised me before…why now…why?"

Kelvin remained silent, Anise then began to cry on his lap.

So she lost her parents at an early age…I know how that feels.

"Anise, how do you feel now?" I asked.

"I need some time alone…" she said, wiping her eyes away.

"Then let me take you back to your room."

"Yeah…thanks."

"Alright, the rest of you are dismissed for now." Coco said.

I walked with Anise with my arm around her until we got to her room and I walked with her inside. She was still feeling upset now that she heard the full story of what happened to her parents.

"Anise, it may not be my place to say it, but I experienced losing my parents at a young age." I said. "It was only when I was two."

She sniffed. "Wait, I think you told me that story months ago. About how you lost your father because of the Val-Fasc and what happened to your mother."

"Yeah…the point is, you and the other angels have always been there for me whenever I needed you, now it's time for me to return a favour. Anise, I'll be your shoulder if you ever need to feel better. That goes for the other angels."

Anise hugged me and began to cry again. The pain of losing the parents…I once felt that and now someone else was feeling that pain, Anise was not alone on this matter.

Sometime later, after I gave Anise time alone, I was one the bridge with Noah who played a transmission that was sent to us moments ago.

"This is a message from the Will." Sorbet said. "We have found you of becoming our vessels to spread our culture and technology. I foresee that all will become one and how all will rejoice when that time comes."

The transmission ended.

"Seems like they're not keen on giving up their search for God or Goddess candidates." I commented.

"This was sent an hour ago and I forwarded it to UWP headquarters." Noah replied. "But I already know that they cannot intervene, even though they understand how much of a threat the Will is."

"Is there anything else?"

"No signals have been detected by the Infinite Corridor and we are travelling towards Seldar." Coco replied. "We received a report on a blade that's been identified as one of Seldar's legendary relics, the Crimson Blade as Lily describes it."

Suddenly, another transmission came in and a small plump guy appeared on the screen.

"Who's this oompa loompa?" I remarked.

"Greetings Luxiole, I am Hamon Zerbec." He stated. "I am the former vice admiral of the remnants of Cudgel's fleet."

"Cudgel…wait. That sounds familiar!"

"So you've guessed already? That's good, understand that I only got to that position after what happened to Calvados and the other two of the Three Marquis three months ago."

"What business do you have with us?" Coco asked.

"I request entrance to the White Moon that's behind you."

"We can't allow that to happen." Noah said. "If someone from the Arms Alliance steps into the White Moon, the peace treaties would be ceased and it would cause a political incident."

"I do not care for the consequences, allow me passage or be prepared to fight!"

He cut the transmission.

"We're gonna have to stop him at all costs." I said. "I'll get the other angels into combat."

"We'll brief you in the field." Tapio responded.

I left the bridge and rushed to the hanger, making an emergency call to the angels who followed. We were ready, so the doors opened and out we flew. I checked the map to notice thirteen chargers in front of us.

"Hamon's fleet is automated." Tapio said on my screen. "And his own vessel is hidden among those ships, but if you can do enough damage to it, it should reveal itself. So find and eliminate Hamon's vessel."

I nodded but before the battle began, I made a quick call to Anise.

"Anise…if you don't feel that you can fight because of what's been told to you earlier, retreat immediately. Understood?"

"No, its okay Arnold…I wanna thank you for trying to help me, you're the best leader we could ever have." She replied with a smile.

"Okay…then let's do this battle, Angels!"

The battle started and we flew straight for the first three chargers, the angels split into two pairs whilst I flew around and finished off any charger that were heavily damaged. Two chargers came forward and we took out both of those. Still no sign of Hamon's vessel, we kept looking and taking down the automated vessels that came our way.

There were only three left in the map, we caused damaged on the middle one and suddenly a star appeared on the radar, next to the ship we were attacking.

"Hamon's vessel located." Tapio said. "Destroy it now!"

We focused our fire and Hamon's Vessel ground to a halt.

We returned to the ship and rushed to the bridge. Hamon's vessel was heavily damaged, but a small pod came out and zoomed past the Luxiole, en route to the White Moon.

Suddenly, as the pod came into contact with the White Moon's shields, the shields shut down and Kazuya suddenly collapsed and then I saw a blurred image of Kazuya standing up in front of us.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. "Did you just become a ghost?!"

"Yay! Everyone can finally hear me!" He replied happily. "This is my spirit form."

The others were scared in horror, apart from Kahlua.

Kazuya's spirit then went back into his body and he woke up as normal, once the White Moon's shields were back up.

"How can you say all of that with a straight face?!" I asked in shock.

"Well come on, Arnold. You've been through something like this, right?"

I blinked and face palmed, I didn't want to see any more randomness after that.


	5. Swords and Magic

**StevieBond: We have now past the halfway point and this one kinda dragged on to get done.**

 **Kazuya: Because there was a lot of talking, right?**

 **Arnold: No one ever said you had to make things hard on yourself.**

 **StevieBond: But I want to, otherwise I wouldn't be able to make the retold story interesting, anyways, enjoy this lengthy chapter.**

* * *

Swords and Magic

Our next destination was to return to Seldar, following the report of the Crimson Blade the Luxiole received before we had that encounter with Hamon.

"The ones that are asleep is the God and the Goddess." I heard Noah say when I was in the Piroti.

"Huh?" I asked. "Where did that come from?"

Noah noticed me. "Oh, I had just got back from the White Moon, Hamon is safe but in a state of sleep. I was also going over the recent amount of unexplainable occurrences happening whilst we're fighting against the Will. But that's another matter we'll get to in time."

"I see, do you know what the report about the sword meant?"

"I had a look into it and it was an artifact that Kelvin found and had it delivered to Seldar and the phrase I mentioned had something to do with it."

"Anything else, because that phrase is something that Parfait and Sorbet would mention a few times."

"Well yes…similar artifacts have been discovered on EDEN and RUIN, but it will take some time to put the pieces together. But in the meantime, I have a task for you and the Angel Wing."

"Ah, I was about to ask what we'll be doing for now."

"You are to investigate the deal with this artifact by visiting its original source, the Crimson Blade on Seldar."

"Will you be returning to the bridge?"

"Not quite, I need to rest and think all of this through. We'll talk again when you and the Rune Angel Wing return, Arnold."

Noah walked off and I went back to my room to rest as well.

Later, the Luxiole arrived on Seldar and we walked out of the ship and entered a sanctuary that had been given permission to enter, thanks to Lily's previous connections. There was an open courtyard and on the pedestal in the middle was a blade being held on display.

"This is the legendary sword that no one has been able to take ownership of." Lily said who has holding hands with Kazuya.

"Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone and anvil is right wise queen, born of Seldar!" I boomed randomly.

Natsume giggled, I'm glad she understood that reference.

"Caring one minute and random the next." Apricot said.

Anise shook her head. "Uhh anyways…I wanna attempt to pull it out."

"Be my guest." Lily replied.

Anise walked to the sword and as Lily said, it didn't budge at all.

"Those that are qualified may use the blade, but also, the people of Red-Eye are the only ones who can."

"Red-Eye…that sounds familiar." I muttered.

Anise was still struggling to move the sword. "Ugh! I can't do anything with it, maybe I can go and find someone with red eyes who can pull this out."

We left the courtyard and walked to the throne room, it was then I noticed that Kazuya had been holding on to an artifact that Noah mentioned.

"Lily, you seem a little distracted, what kind of people were the Red-Eye about?" Kazuya asked.

Lily was about to answer when the two fairies Kelsie and Santa Rosa arrived and Soldum appeared shortly afterwards.

"Greetings Angel Wing." Soldum said. "Is that the artifact Kelvin mentioned about?"

"Yes it is." Kazuya replied, giving it to him. Why was I the last to know?

Soldum smiled. "I feel nostalgic but I feel grim at the news of how this and the Crimson Blade are somehow connected to the Will."

"We cannot let the Will have either of them." Lily added.

Soldum nodded. "We may need to recruit extra security in case of any surprise attacks on Seldar. But I must also warn you all to be careful as I've heard of suspicious movements that have been sighted around the courtyard."

Suddenly, I heard clashing from outside the palace. We rushed out to the courtyard to find Anise who had somehow remained in the courtyard and a knight that was about to push her down.

"Knight, I order you to stand down!" Lily ordered. "Wait…Menorca?"

"Oh…hello Lily." She replied, putting her sword away. "It's been a while."

"I heard a commotion earlier…oh, Menorca, did you find someone?" A second knight asked, showing up.

"Deriana?" Lily asked. "I haven't seen you or Menorca since my time as captain of the knights."

"Well Lily, I haven't seen you around here since you joined the Rune Angel Wing."

"It has been a while. By the way, we didn't mean to get too close to the Crimson Blade."

Anise perhaps getting too curious for her own good, I thought to myself.

"Oh it's okay…say, would you like to relax with us?" Menorca asked.

"I'm afraid we have to turn it down." I replied. "We've been assigned work from Soldum."

"That's alright, we'll meet again soon." Deriana said. "Just don't get too close to the sword again, okay?"

The knights left and we left the courtyard as well. "Where to, next?" I asked.

"There is a small red-eye tribe that lives outside the royal capital a person I know lives there. We must go there if you want to know more about the red-eye."

We took a shuttle that left the royal palace and onto a green field away from the city part, there was a forest by the left and hills to the right, with a small house that away from the tribe. As we were walking towards it, Lily looked like she lost in thought, I was about to say something, but I thought it'd be best if Kazuya took care of it.

"Lily, are you okay?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah, you've been oddly silent lately, what's bothering you?" Anise added.

"The red-eye people." Lily sighed. "They were a tribe that had frightening red eyes. About three centuries ago, the Red-Eye tribe waged war against the Seldar Empire in an attempt to rule the planet for themselves."

"I remember hearing about that." Kahlua intervened.

"Whilst their close range combat skills were outstanding, they lost against the royal army and even to this day, they are still persecuted for their actions." Lily continued. "The village you see above is a secluded area and a refugee site for descendants of the Red Eye Tribe. The descendants themselves fully know what horrendous acts their ancestors have done and resigned themselves here."

"Why can the Crimson Blade only be used by them?" Apricot asked.

"It was a sacred treasure the tribe once had in their possession and after they were defeated in the war, the Seldar knights confiscated it so that they may never rebel again."

"Then the person we must find must be a descendant of the Red Eye Tribe if that person is the one who can protect the sword." Kazuya said.

Lily nodded. "This person was once my teacher in swordplay and I call her the most skilled person on the planet."

"Well, do you think you've surpassed your teacher since you've joined us?" I asked.

Lily looked humbled, but I could tell that she wanted to deny that claim. As we approached the small house, Lily walked inside whilst we stood outside waiting.

"Hey Nano, what do you think her teacher will look like?" Natsume asked.

"Probably something like this." Nano replied before she turned her face into a male's face.

"Okay, thanks for the nightmares." I said in shock whilst the others laughed.

Nano changed her face back to normal and Lily then came back out with a female person.

"Everyone, this is Aila." Lily introduced, only for Aila to trip up and nearly fall down.

"Oh my…umm, uh hello e-e-everyone…" she said nervously. "W-w-w-where are we going?"

"To the shuttle, we're going back to the Royal Palace now."

"Oh umm...alright."

Aila was definitely shy, but she went with us back to the shuttle that returned us to the royal palace. It was night time when we got back, Aila walked with us to the courtyard when suddenly, I heard a bow release an arrow.

We jumped back to avoid it and the arrow landed on the ground. Then clashing noises got louder before we saw a squad of armoured knights, they were definitely not friendly.

"We are purists that are against those who relates themselves as one with the Red Eye tribe." The armoured knight in front spoke. "We demand that you hand over Aila!"

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at them with a smirk look. "Sorry rogues, but no dice!"

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

The first three knights fell down, the other angels all helped with Kahlua turning into Tequila for the duration of the battle and defeating them with minimal effort. Only two knights remained and they were in combat with Lily until she began recognising the patterns.

"Wait…hold your swords!" Lily exclaimed. "Menorca and Deliana?"

The knights stood back and put down their swords before taking off their helmets and their heavy armours, revealing themselves.

"Sorry Lily, but we had been concealing our prowess in order to stay within the ranks of the purist congregation." Menorca said.

"While we don't care too much for the Red-Eye tribe, our main goal was to confront you." Deliana added. "Just to prove that who the best is."

Lily hummed. "If that is what you want, I have no choice…I'll come at you both with force, but first…" she walked to the Crimson Blade and put her hand on it and she pulled it out effortlessly.

"What the…how did she do that so easily?" Anise asked in shock.

"That's what I wanna know." Tequila added.

Lily readied herself, drawing her other sword out, now handling two swords, the fight looked even. She engaged in the fight against them both and it lasted for a while until she zoomed past them, taking them both down in one blow.

"Don't worry about them." Lily panted. "They'll live."

We walked back to the throne room and Lily stood forward, bowing towards Soldum.

"Emperor Soldum, I apologise for my actions and pulling out the blade." Lily said.

"I'm not too worried and I forgive you." Soldum replied. "Aila, I thank you for coming and I also apologise for giving such a burden to you."

Aila nodded. "Thank you, I graciously accept my duty."

"Hold on a minute." Anise intervened. "I still can't get over how you pulled out the sword so easily."

Lily turned around to face us. "Everyone, I am sorry for fooling you all for a long time…" She moved her hair that covered that left eye and took off a contact that revealed a red-eye.

"I should've known." I sighed. "The moment you pulled that sword out and what you said about the Red-Eye tribe, you're half related to them aren't you?"

"That is correct." Aila replied. "She shares a half-blood lineage whilst I share all of it with my two red eyes…and how do I know this? Because I am Aila Caramel…her mother."

I stood in shock as did everyone else…except for Anise who didn't believe it.

"No way!" Anise exclaimed. "I demand proof that you are."

"Mother, hold my sword in your hands." Lily said.

"Alright." Aila replied, handling the sword.

Suddenly a huge aura appeared around them and Anise suddenly fainted.

"Woah…that is a lot of power." I commented. "But there's one thing I must know. Five and a half years ago, I and the Moon Angel Wing used to battle against the Hell Hounds, one of the members was called Red Eye and one of his eyes was red, was he related to the Red-Eye Tribe?"

Aila nodded. "Well I don't know about that person, but since you say that he had a red-eye, maybe he shared the half-blood lineage too. But since those battles I heard took place in the EDEN galaxy. That would have to be impossible since there were no dimension gates back then."

I decided to nod with understanding, since it could've got too complicated to explain.

"Emperor, what would my father think now that my mother is in the capital?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry, the Red-Eye Tribe will be well taken care of." Soldum replied.

A beep went off on my jacket. "Yes?"

"Arnold, you and the Rune Angel Wing must return to the Luxiole." Coco replied, "Your job on Seldar is complete."

"Understood…" I ended the call. "Looks like we have to go."

"Before you do, I wanna say thank you for helping me today." Aila said. "Kazuya, please take care of my daughter and remember to love her."

"I will." Kazuya replied. "It's a promise."

Lily smiled as we left the palace, waving goodbye to Aila and Soldum. When we got back to the Luxiole, the ship left Seldar and our next destination was the planet of Magiic.

When we got to the Piroti to sleep for the evening, Lily and Kazuya stood outside, not caring about who was watching them. The other angels went into their rooms but I stood outside mine and watched from afar.

"Please, don't mind me." I said to them. "I won't say anything. This one is yours, Kazuya."

Kazuya giggled and looked at Lily. "Lily, I'm very proud of you for coming out with your heritage today. That must've been so hard to keep that hidden."

"It was difficult." Lily replied. "I'm sorry that I've kept that hidden to you and everyone else for the years I've been with the group….I was worried that you wouldn't love me anymore if you knew about it."

"Lily…no way." Kazuya shook his head. "I would never let that get in the way. I love you and I promised your mother that I always will."

"Kazuya…I love you too…thank you." They grabbed hands before sharing a gentle kiss.

I walked back into my room with a smile, but that was a lot to learn in one day. To think that Lily shares the Red-Eye tribe heritage, but Kazuya was right. We don't care about her lineage, she is still an awesome girl at swords and always will be.

The next day followed and we were ordered by Coco to travel to Magiic to inspect a case relating to Doctor Portoran who had lost consciousness that was similar to Hamon who had fallen asleep when he attempted and succeeded to enter the White Moon.

We boarded a shuttle to Magiic and walked into the hospital, before finding the room we needed to go into. When we were inside the room with a doctor, we walked over quietly to a female who was sleeping and was strapped to a machine.

"So is this Portoran?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, she fell into a coma a while ago." A doctor replied. "Now if you excuse me, I'm very busy. Remember to keep quiet in here." He left the room.

"Hold on, I can see a photo." Kazuya said. "Under the bed." He picked it up and we gathered around it.

It was a photo of two young girls, one was blonde and the other had dark green hair.

"That looks like me." Kahlua said. "But I don't remember this for some reason."

"Then the green one must be Portoran." Lily replied.

"Mimolette, is this really her?" Anise asked.

Mimolette flew to see the name on her wrist. "Yes, that is Portoran alright and she does look like the girl in the photo."

Suddenly, Kahlua casted a spell on Portoran and it stopped.

"What the…wait…I can't feel Tequila anymore." Kahlua said in shock.

Just then, Carraway, the representative of Magiic walked in.

"Ah hello angels…and hello Kahlua, I'm glad to see you." She said. "I need to speak to Tequila."

"Carraway, we have a problem." Mimolette said and we told him what had happened.

"Hmm I see…it appears that Tequila's personality has gone inside Portoran."

"Wait, how did you know Kahlua was the personality that was active before you entered the room?" Anise asked.

Carraway seemed shocked and hits Anise on the head with her staff.

"I…must…leave." Anise said in a monotone voice, walking out of the room.

"Okay calm down Carraway." I said nervously. "If you like, I can ask the other angels to leave the room. As the ring leader, I'm sure that you can trust me."

Carraway sighed. "Yes…I do trust you indeed, Arnold. Based on what I've heard from Kahlua, Tequila and Mimolette. Now can the rest of you kindly leave?"

The others left in a hurry, probably didn't want to go through what Anise went through.

"How long will Anise be hypnotised?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be long." Kahlua replied. "I must go with them, they need to know more." She left the room to join with the others.

"I'm sorry if my sudden action was seen as too harsh." Carraway apologised. "But it makes me angry when my abilities is met with ignorance."

"That's okay." I replied. "I was once taught to believe in what I see and respect what others do."

She smiled. "You have a very wise head and besides, you have accomplished more than enough to be worthy of standing in the same room as me."

"Thank you, so back to the task at hand. How did Kahlua first meet Portoran?"

"A long time ago when she was a child, she first met her." Mimolette replied. "But when she did, her name was Mimolette and her last name was Limburg."

I nodded. "But her full name on the wrist is Mimolette Portoran, right?"

"Yes, but before you ask, I am not the Mimolette you're talking about, I'll get to why I was given the name as soon as you hear more."

I nodded as Carraway waved her staff over Portoran, hopefully to find a way to bring Tequila's personality back in some way.

"Portoran grew up in a mansion and she had a maid that used to look after her when the parents were busy. Sometimes, Kahlua would come round and play with her and it seemed like those two would become close friends."

"I see and where did Kahlua live?"

"She used to live in a normal-sized home, she had parents and they were delighted that she made a good friend in Mimolette. But one day, something happened that would change Kahlua's life."

I closed my eyes for a second. "I get the feeling it's to do with her spell casting, but do go on, what happened?"

Mimolette nodded. "There was a fire accident that took place in a barn when she and Mimolette were trapped. Kahlua had just learnt of her ability to cast spells. When she performed one, they were able to escape, realizing that she saved Mimolette's life."

"I see…what about the photo, did they go to the same school together?"

"Why yes they did, they were in the same class and in the same year, but I no longer remember the name of the academy they went to."

"And when did Kahlua first learn about her ability?"

"Allow me to answer that one." Carraway said. "Many years ago, she volunteered to do a research involving the nature of mana. It was when she stumbled into the forest away from the academy that I first met her. When I learnt of her immense natural pool of mana, I took her under my wing so she could learn about her ability in casting spells with her magic. Later on in her training, I had discovered that she had a second personality inside her."

"Tequila, right?"

"However, I made one spell that would remove some of her memory during her child years. She wanted to separate her weaker self so that she could remain strong all the time. You see, aside from Mimolette, she didn't have that many friends and she always felt alone and weak."

"But Mimolette was always the one that she would make sure to remember as the one true friend she always had." Mimolette added. "When I was introduced to her, she was taken back, but she soon learnt to accept me as her familiar. She then named me Mimolette as a tribute to her old friend."

Well that explained how this Mimolette cat got the name but there was still one thing that was not clear, how and why did Tequila travel into Portoran's body?

The Rune Angel Wing suddenly came back with Kahlua not looking happy at Carraway.

"Angels, I want you to relax." I said. "Let me explain something important to you all….if you don't mind me, Carraway."

Carraway smiled. "Not at all…think of as a thank you for listening to my story, even if it was too long."

So I explained to them all about Kahlua's past and the angels replied that they made some investigations of their own, Kahlua felt sad that Carraway did what she did years ago, but she didn't care and wanted her weak side removed.

Carraway casted the spell and then suddenly, something bright appeared and entered into Kahlua's body. Kahlua felt like she was back to normal, she took a small gummy wine from Mimolette and she turned into Tequila.

"I'm back, Angels." She said. "I found something important inside Portoran, there was a presence of the Will inside her memories and it's connected to the root of all beings, Mimolette had possible fallen into a coma, trying to investigate this."

"The forces of Will inside a person's memory?" I asked. "I don't know about you all, but I've got a very bad feeling that we may be dealing with more than just a fleet lead by people who have wings."

"Yeah, the Will may be beings of an extremely powerful origin." Kazuya added. "I do wonder what we are up against now."

"Anyways, I need to make a call, because I think our job here is done." I tapped on the button. "Coco, we've finished our investigation and we'll be returning soon."

"Alright, we have to go back, Carraway." Mimolette said.

"Very well, I wish you luck in your future battles against the Will." Carraway. "Remember to never stray from what you can accomplish."

We left the hospital and boarded a shuttle back to the Luxiole. We got to the bridge and handed in our reports. Suddenly, sirens went off…I knew the peacetime we were having was too good to be true.

We rushed to the hanger and got into our frames, we flew out to the open area and I checked for enemy ship details on the radar. There were five destroyers, six fast attack ships, eight cruisers and two heavy ships.

"Angel Wing, only 10% of Magiic's fleet is ready, but there is a way we can help invoke a spell to make their fleet powerful." Tapio said. "You are to escort these six Magiic ships, each has an apprentice that can cast a seal spell. Once all six are aligned in a hexagon shape, they will be able to cast a seal so powerful, it will energize the entire Magiic fleet to full strength."

"So we've got to protect these apprentice ships?" I asked. "You can count on us, we'll keep them safe.

The battle began and we charged at the destroyers in the middle, taking them down easily. The Luxiole followed us and would stay put for the rest of the battle. The fast attack ships were coming in quick as the first two Magiic ships were in their spots that made a hexagon shape. The fast attack ships were then mowed down by us. The Cruisers were being irritating on those green ships, we took out the ones on the top left so two more Magiic ships could form the shape line.

We then swooped around and dealt with the other cruisers, now only the heavy ships remained, but the last two Magiic ships were in their spots. The six Magiic ships made the hexagon shape and a ginormous seal was cast.

"All right angels, we did it!" I exclaimed. "The last of those enemy ships just got obliterated by the seal."

We returned back to the ship, proud of such an important victory, I learnt a hell of a lot more today, I don't know if I could add more new information into my brain!


	6. Dealing with Sorbet

**StevieBond: Another new chapter and this will be the last one until the weekend is done.**

 **Kazuya: Why is that?**

 **StevieBond: Because I have a wave of journals to write tomorrow and it's gonna eat up a lot of the day.**

 **Arnold: Eat up a day? You say the most random things ever.**

 **StevieBond: You be quiet...anyways reader, enjoy this one and I'll be resuming this again from Monday.**

* * *

Dealing with Sorbet

We walked up to the bridge where Phel was present.

"Welcome back, Angel Wing, you need to hear this too." Noah said. "Phel, you are ordered to return to ABSOLUTE when the Luxiole reaches Seldar again."

"May I ask why?" Phel asked.

"Because Milfie is visiting EDEN."

"Milfie…what's this about?" I asked.

"Milfie is going to be in EDEN for a while and Phel here needs to go to ASBOLUTE as the Central Globe is in need of a gate keeper in her absence."

Phel nodded. "Very well, I shall disembark on a shuttle once we arrive by Seldar."

"There's a Department Ship close by where we can resupply before we can go back to Seldar." Coco said. "Angel Wing, you're dismissed for the time being."

"Got it." I replied.

We left the bridge and I walked with Kahlua to the Piroti, I still had a question on my mind, thinking back to what was said at the hospital.

"So Kahlua, did Caraway's spell on you a while ago made any difference to how you pilot your frame?" I asked.

"Not really, I was able to perform the same as always, although I was able to dodge the enemy attacks much more easily and that hexagon seal had to be the strongest kind of magic I've ever seen." She replied.

"Well as long as I know that you can still pilot as always, I have nothing to worry about."

"And I'm always going to be proud of being under your ring-leadership, see you again, Arnold."

"See you, Kahlua."

We shared a quick hug and I went back to my room to rest.

An hour later, the resupplying on the department ship was done and I had received a box of candy crackers that was delivered to my room for some reason. Nano's at it again with those sales. I heard a beep go off and I left my room to go to the bridge.

"Arnold reporting." I said casually. "Anything new?"

"We're ready to go back to Seldar, but we had a quick transmission that has forced Noah to return to the White Moon." Coco replied.

"Why is that?"

"Suspicious signatures have been spotted near the areas of where the Arms Alliance are." Tapio said. "We're changing course for the planets under the Arms Alliance which will take us five days to get there."

"Any sign of the Infinite Corridor opening another rift?"

"It may be expected to happen in the next 41 hours over there, so we won't be able to make it on time. But before we do that, we need to drop Phel off to the White Moon."

"What are we to do in the meantime?"

"We'll be Chrono Drive soon, so take it easy for now until we arrive back at Seldar."

I nodded and left to the bridge to find Phel standing outside, I escorted him to the hanger where a shuttle was ready to go.

"Well Arnold, it's been fun on this ship for a few days, but now I must go and help your fiancé with the gates at ABSOLUTE." Phel said. "I wish you good fortune in the battles to come, lead strong and with honour."

"I will, Phel…thank you." I replied.

He walked inside the shuttle and the hanger door opened, the shuttle flew out, en route to the White Moon that was still with us. The White Moon would be going to Seldar whilst we'd be heading on to the planets within range of the Arms Alliance.

During the five days that passed, we gave Kahlua a surprise birthday party since we made the funny promise to celebrate her birthday once the war is over. But due to the events, we decided to hold one anyway and gave her the best birthday she had. She was now 22 and she thanked us all for making her birthday a wonderful one.

When the fifth day arrived, the Luxiole exited out of Chrono Drive and we were on the bridge, looking at the view in front of us. A planet along with the galaxy around it.

"So this is the Arms Alliance galaxy." I said. "It looks very colourful."

"There it is!" Natsume exclaimed. "That's the planet of Hatchet, my home."

I remembered Natsume telling me about that when she told me about Genievres taking care of her as it was his duty many years ago, on that planet.

"I get the feeling that the Will have already done something to that planet." I said.

"I've got that feeling as well." Kazuya replied. "Are we to investigate again?"

"Yes, take a space shuttle to the planet of Hatchet and report back on what has happened." Coco said.

"Can we have the drop location closer to my home?" Natsume asked.

"Of course…get ready to board, Angel Wing."

We left the bridge and on board the shuttle that flew to Hatchet, when we arrived, we got out of the shuttle and looked around.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed. "Looks like these people have been frozen."

Around us were several people that were like ice statues, the Will fleet was definitely here.

Nano examined one of the statues. "Are any of them still alive?"

Apricot had a mini scanner with her. "They're still alive but are basically asleep."

I nodded. "I see, I guess the cold never bothered them anyway." I made a quick call. "Coco, we've discovered that the people on Hatchet have been frozen, are the cases similar in Cudgel and Pike?"

"They are and I have already forwarded the data to Noah." She replied. "Investigate further if you can, the enemy fleet may still be around."

"Understood." I ended the call.

We walked down a hallway to find more statues when Natsume began to fidget with her uniform.

"There's something moving in my dress…" she said. "…ah!"

Suddenly, two fairies came from out of her dress.

"Kelsie and Santa Rosa?" I asked.

"What are you doing here and why are you following us?" Lily asked who was displeased.

"Calm down Lily, we can try to help you with these people." Kelsie replied.

Santa Rosa used her magic to find more information, but that didn't work.

"Everyone, let's get further into the Imperial Palace." Natsume said.

We walked inside to see even more statues, but we stopped moving when I spotted a shadow.

"Stay alert Angels." I said. "Looks like someone was able to avoid the presence of the Will."

I spotted the shadow behind a pillar on my left. I pulled out my gun just to be safe.

"Aright, you from behind the pillar, come on out with your hands up!"

"DAH!" I heard a voice yell that came out from the shadow. It was a young girl and she had her hands up. "Don't hurt me."

Natsume gasped. "Yuzu?"

The girl gasped back. "Natsume?"

They ran to each other and embraced in an emotional hug, I held the gun down and holstered it away.

"You two know each other?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes." Natsume replied, wiping her tears away. "This is my younger sister Yuzu."

"Hello." Yuzu greeted.

"I see…forgive me for being too heavy handed." I said with my hand on my chest. "I'm Arnold, the Angel Wing leader."

Yuzu nodded. "Apology accepted."

"What about the rest of the family?" Natsume asked.

"They were affected as the rest of the people, but they're safe."

"Then I can relax as that means everyone else is alive." Natsume sighed in relief. "Oh Yuzu, I'm the princess now but anyways, do you remember what happened here?"

"Yes, three days ago, the planet was met by someone who looked like a child and unleashed something from the fingertips. I was able to run away in time to safe myself from being frozen and I was the only the child overlooked."

"What did the child look like?"

"The child resembled her." Yuzu pointed to Nano.

"Oh yeah, that reminds us of the nanomachine organisms the Will fleet abducted." I said. "Looks like the Will has put to them use against the Arms Alliance." A beep went off again. "Yes?"

"Arnold, what is the situation?" Coco asked.

"We found Natsume's younger sister and she's safe."

"Younger sister, I see…she'll need to come back with us obviously. But I'm also calling to inform you that Noah requires a direct sample of what has happened to the citizens, bring a frozen person with you for testing." She ended the call.

"Well Kazuya, looks like our male strength is needed." I said. "Let's take this frozen solider to the shuttle."

"Right behind you." Kazuya replied, walking with me back towards the shuttle.

We tried to pick it up, but it was somehow rooted to the ground.

Kazuya though of an idea. "Uhh Rico, would you mind touching this statue and throw it near the shuttle?"

"Umm okay." Apricot replied.

She touched the statue and just lie that she threw it near the shuttle's door.

"Yuzu, you're better off coming with us." I said to her. "You'll be safe."

"Yes…thank you." She replied as Natsume took her hand and we boarded the shuttle with the frozen solider inside.

We returned back to the Luxiole and Apricot carried the frozen statue to the infirmary, we had to follow and be in the infirmary too since we all needed to know the full details of what happened.

"Rico, you just hauled 60kg with extreme ease." Nano pointed out.

Apricot seemed confused. "Umm was that meant to be a compliment?"

Suddenly, I began to feel a pain in my head. "Ow!"

"Arnold, are you okay?" Kazuya asked.

I tried to dismiss the worried looks. "I'm alright…I felt a jolt in my head that really hurt."

"I'm not convinced…you should go and lie down in your room." Natsume said.

"I agree, we'll let you know if anything else happens." Anise added.

"Okay Angels…thank you." I smiled and left the infirmary back to my room.

As I rest down on my bed, I wondered why that jolt in my head suddenly happened. I closed my eyes and began to sleep away when I didn't need to right then.

I was dreaming away once again, another scene that had me curious.

" _Arnold, here is our spot to have our bride and groom photos." Milfie said. "Ready with that camera, photographer?"_

" _I've got it all covered, you two just get close on that bench with the flowers." The photographer replied. "You two look perfect together."_

" _Thanks, pal." I replied as I sat with Milfie close and tight on the bench._

 _A flash came from the camera and…_

I suddenly woke up and sat up, I wasn't woken up by a beep this time.

"Wait, who was that photographer in my dream…and why I did know that person?" I shook my head. "Okay, there is something going on with these recent dreams. They're telling me something, but it's not making any sense."

I left the room with a candy cracker in my mouth, when I ate it all, I took a drink by the water dispenser before sitting on the bench. Then a beep went off, so much for peace and quiet.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Arnold, we left Hatchet some time ago and we're approaching the legendary planet of Sprite." Coco said. "Enemy signatures are detected, this could be the fleet that attacked the Arms Alliance planets. Report to the briefing room."

"Got It, I'll bring the Angel Wing with me." I ended the call.

I walked with the angels to the briefing room where Tapio was waiting.

"Good to see you well rested, Arnold." Tapio said. "Here's the situation." He brought up a map. "Our Luxiole is here on the centre bottom, the planet of Sprite is at the top and the enemy fleet is deployed like this."

I noted the ships, there were four destroyers, eight cruisers, four heavy ships and four carriers. "Well, at least there are no fast attack ships this time." I commented.

"We had to travel through a cloud that disrupted radar and communications, but in a good turn, it's allowed us to avoid detection by the enemy and with the Sprite's natural barrier protecting the planet, the enemy are unsuccessful in attacking it."

"So we have a chance to attack the fleet from behind?" I asked.

"Correct, they are distracted so it would be wise to catch them off guard and strike them down quickly."

"Then we don't need to stand here any longer, we should go now."

"Eliminate the enemy fleet. That is all."

We left the briefing room and we rushed to the hanger, getting into our frames and ready for combat. The doors opened and we flew out, payback time for what happened on the Arms Alliance planets.

The battle started and we immediately charged at the enemy fleet that still didn't notice us. We made for the four destroyers in front of us. We took them down easily. Now the rest of the enemy fleet noticed us and turned around to strike back.

The eight cruisers were tough this time around, but with our specials, they were no match.

"EXTREME LANCER!"

"HYPER BLASTER!"

"GENOCIDE BOMBER!"

Now for the heavy ships and by then, my special was ready.

"SPIKE DRIVER!" One heavy ship down.

"HEXA-CROSS BREAK!"

"ZERPYHRUS RAMPAGE!"

We hadn't used our specials for a long time, how refreshing to see it happen in one go.

"REPAIR WAVE!" Nano yelled, good thing as our healths on our frames were getting low.

Only the carriers were left and our energy supplies were halfway to being empty, but with me leading the way, we eliminated them.

"Enemy fleet eliminated!" I exclaimed. "That one was tough, actually…ugh my head hurts again."

"Arnold, come with me to the infirmary." Nano said.

"Alright…let's withdraw now."

We flew our frames back to the ship and I walked with Nano to the infirmary and laid down on a bed.

"Hello Arnold." Doctor Mordent said. "You're here because Nano is worried about your head."

"Yeah and if she is, then I think its best if I get it checked over." I replied.

"Well just relax on the bed and I'll do a check over."

I took a deep breath and relaxed as the doctor checked over me with his equipment.

"It could be nothing serious, but I just can't help but worry about you if there's something wrong." Nano said. "The rest of the angels would say the same."

"I know and I do thank you and everyone else for looking for me." I replied.

Moments later, Mordent finished is check over.

"Well it's nothing too problematic. Just a minor headache, I advise you to take it easy with the thinking that you do, especially when you're in combat. Also remember to drink healthy fluids…and not too many candy crackers."

Nano pouted which I thought was funny on the inside.

I left the infirmary and walked up to the bridge, wondering if much has happened.

"Arnold here." I said. "What's been going on while I've been down?"

Noah was on the big screen. "Arnold, thanks to the fairies help, we've begun restoring the inhabitants of the Arms Alliance planets, the Luxiole is travelling to Pike as the next destination." She said.

"But there are still issues happening elsewhere. Phel returned back to PHOL yesterday and mentioned a Green Moon. But like Hamon, he has also fallen mysteriously asleep." Coco added.

"But there's more. Moments ago, we heard that Milfie is still in EDEN but she too has fallen asleep, but inside the Black Moon."

"Milfie as well…but why?" I asked. "Is she safe?"

"I assure you that Milfie's condition is being checked constantly."

"And what about Hamon, what's he got to do with this?"

"Well, we found out that he is the gate keeper of NEUE."

"Have you heard from the other galaxies…RUIN, ATLE and SKIA I think they were?"

Noah nodded. "You are correct on the names…however those three are unresponsive."

"Are they all related to the Will's involvement?"

"I am presuming the worst, but I have no concrete information to work with as this news was just reached to me. There is nothing else to report right now, carry on with the destination to Pike."

Noah ended the transmission.

"I don't believe it…now my fiancé has fallen mysteriously asleep." I sighed sadly. "Why is this happening?"

"Please stay strong, Arnold." Coco said. "You have been phenomenal to make it this far, we can't have you start losing focus."

Just then, a transmission came in and Sorbet appeared on screen.

"Luxiole…I am beginning to get annoyed with your constant interference with the Will's plans." He said. "Your restoration with the Arms Alliance inhabitants only fuels my anger towards you."

"Well good, you don't have the right to force your Will's cultures onto other galaxies." I replied.

"Just like Parfait, you are all declared as irregulars. Be prepared to fall and I'll make sure the Sprite fleet falls with you!"

He cut the transmission.

A rift suddenly opened and out came an enemy fleet.

"Enemy fleet detected." Tapio spoke through a mic. "All units, red alert!"

"Wait, what did he mean by the Sprite fleet?" I asked.

"They are a fleet that has fairies." Coco replied. "We are to guide them to safety and then deal with the enemy fleet."

I nodded, rushing to the hanger and getting into my frame. The other angels came by, the doors opened and out we flew. I checked the radar to notice eight fast attack ships, three cruisers and two carriers.

"The yellow ships you see on the radar are the fairy ark ships." Coco said. "You are advised to split into two groups and escort them safely to the exit points on the left and right side of the map."

"Then once they're gone, we deal with the enemy ships?" I asked.

"Correct…split into two groups and good luck."

"Kahlua, Natsume and Lily. Escort the two fairy ships moving to the right. I, Anise and Apricot will escort the two ships moving to the left. Nano, I want you on repair duty in case things get messy out here."

"Got it, Arnold, I'll engage with any enemy ships that try to sneak past us." Nano replied.

The battle started and we split into two groups, I moved my frame with Anise and Apricot to the left part of the map, dealing with the fast attack ships that were moving towards us. The first two were taken down by me whilst Anise and Apricot got one each.

The others dealt with the other fast attacks ship, they were gone. The three Cruisers were up next, but the fairy ships were already close to the target points. The four mini fairy ships had made it out of the map range. Then the huge one left the map too.

"The fairy arks ships have successfully escaped, now finish off the enemy fleet." Tapio said.

We did so, getting back into big group and mowing down the cruisers. Time for the carriers and my special was ready for one of them.

"SPIKE DRIVER!" That was one carrier down.

The other angels dealt with the other one.

"Enemy fleet destroyed." I said. "That was much easier than before."

We returned back to the ship and up to the bridge where Sorbet was on screen again.

"Now I am even more infuriated by you!" Sorbet exclaimed before calming down. "Fine…I will make the move to deal with you myself!"

Suddenly the rift form before appeared before it began to open and increase in size till it was massive enough to bring something big through. When we saw it, we gasped, the Astral Parfait…no way!

"This is the Astral Sorbet, I am annoyed that it took me a lot of energy to bring this through…now prepare to be wiped out!"

He cut the transmission, the Luxiole moved away quickly into the clouds that disrupted radar and communications, allowing us to be safe for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Kazuya asked. "Shall we try to escape?"

"We must finish things off here." Coco replied. "Sorbet will most likely do something horrible to the people of the Arms Alliance if we chose to flee."

"But how can we…we don't have the-"

"Dual Chrono Break Cannon." Tapio finished. "Did you not notice earlier?"

"Oh wait…no I didn't, I was too focused at the time."

We left the cloud and turned the Luxiole around to notice the astral Sorbet in pursuit. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon fired, but it had no effect on the Astral's shield. The Astral fired back, but the Luxiole split into four parts. The top and bottom half of the ship and the dual Chrono break cannons flew back into the clouds.

We flew back out of the cloud again but we flew much further away and turned around to see the Astral ready to fire at us again. But then it was attacked on the left side by the bottom half of the Luxiole that had one half of the Dual Chrono Break Cannon installed.

Then both sides of the Luxiole attacked, striking at the Astral vessel which pierced through the shields, shattering it away. Now the vessel was vulnerable to attack. The Dual Chrono Break Cannons fired again, causing heavy damage to the Astral vessel.

Sorbet appeared on screen. "How dare you animals defy me?!"

"It's not about defying." I replied. "It's about a question of survival…face it, it's over for you!"

Sorbet laughed. "I still have one last ace up my sleeve…meet the Divine Sorbet!"

He cut the transmission and suddenly, the Astral Sorbet exploded from the distance…that was the end of Sorbet, but what did he mean by the divine Sorbet?

Sirens went off as a huge ship along with six small ships appeared through the rift before the rift itself closed off and disappeared.

We rushed to the hanger and got ready for battle once again. On the radar were six slave unit ships and the Divine Sorbet itself. One objective was made clear, eliminate the Divine Sorbet.

The battle started and both parts of the Luxiole moved away to safety. We had no time to deal with the slave ships, so we swarmed all around the Divine Sorbet and it was heavily armed and heavily armoured. Eventually though, it was damaged badly and we returned to the top part of the Luxiole.

We walked up to the bridge, ready to declare a celebration when suddenly, the main cannon from the Divine Sorbet was charging up, even though we had destroyed it. Looks like the ship was going for a last hurrah attack and it was aiming at the bottom half of the Luxiole.

The Bottom half of the Luxiole which I learnt was controlled by Tapio, moved away as the Divine Sorbet began to move closer. Suddenly the Divine Sorbet exploded just as the weapon fired. A massive explosion was witnessed…I was in a state of shock.

"Tapio report!" Coco exclaimed. "Tapio…respond...

The rest of us couldn't say anything…was he killed in the explosion? We didn't know…

"TAPIO!"


	7. A Temporary Tragedy

**StevieBond: New chapter, earlier than planned since I was woken up, but here it is.**

 **Arnold: This is the part where it gets really sad, doesn't it?**

 **StevieBond: It does...but let's allow the readers to enjoy reading this one before the next one is up.**

* * *

A Temporary Tragedy

A shuttle was sent to the wreckage of what remained of the bottom half of the Luxiole. When it returned, we were all relived to hear that Tapio and his own crew miraculously survived the attack, he was brought to the infirmary and is still recovering.

Since Sorbet was defeated, we were given a short vacation and the two fairies that have been with us since we left Seldar gave us new clothes, although I was quite sceptical of mine.

In the Piroti, I looked at the other angels who had new clothes on. Anise was in a hunting gear outfit with a scarf, Nano and Kahlua were in dresses that were different from each other, Natsume had a fitted dress with twin tails, Apricot was in a short dress with a skirt and Lily was in a jacket with her hair dyed to a different colour.

As for me, I was given a tall dark suit with shades, I looked like a secret agent.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I think this suit would impress my fiancé." I boasted.

"Well, look at you mister loud and proud." Anise replied.

"Our ring-leader has grown very confident." Lily added.

"But it's okay for Arnold to feel that way from time to time, isn't it?" Kahlua asked.

"Yeah, he sure has earned the right to be proud." Nano nodded.

I giggled. "You, girls…" A beep went off on my jacket. "Arnold here."

"Arnold, could you mind asking Kazuya to come down to the infirmary?" Coco asked. "Noah has requested to monitor his health and find out why his brainwaves fell flat when the White Moon's Technology is involved."

"Got it, I'll send him down." I ended the call. "You better go, Kazuya."

"I will." He replied.

"I'll come with you." Lily added. "After we've changed."

They quickly changed in their own rooms, came out and held hands as they left the Piroti. I looked at my new clothes, I did look trendy and classy, but I don't think Tapio would appreciate in seeing me, strutting around like some ladies' man, so I went back to my room and changed back into my uniform.

"Hmm…I haven't relaxed at the park for a while." I said to myself. "Maybe I'll take a vacation there for a while."

I left the Piroti and walked down to the viewing park, I sat down on the bench by the fountain. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the water and the ambience noises.

Things were incredibly quiet for some time, I could get used to this peace forever.

"Hello Arnold, we don't see you here often." A voice said.

I opened my eyes and it was Kelsie. "Uhh, how long have you been watching me?"

"Only until we saw you on the bench when we were flying around the park." Santa Rosa replied.

"Hmm, you know I've been curious…what's it like being a fairy?"

"Well, it's not quite as peaceful as you can imagine." Kelsie replied. "We may be able to fly, but since we're much smaller than you humans, it's more dangerous."

"We often have a bigger chance of being in trouble, I nearly once get caught in a pile of used materials that were sent to a dumpster outside the royal gardens." Santa Rosa replied.

"I guess at that time there was a garbage sale on all things great and small." I smiled big.

The fairies didn't find it funny. "Please don't joke about that, it wasn't fun." Kelsie sighed.

"Sorry…thought I'd give the story a bit of comic relief."

"It's okay." Santa Rosa replied.

Suddenly, I heard a quiet explosion.

"What the…we've got trouble." I said.

I ran out of the park and up to the Piroti, it look liked the explosion occurred in Lily's room. Suddenly, Kazuya rushed by and stopped by me.

"We gotta get in Lily's room." He said. "Coco has given us access to get inside."

The door opened and we rushed inside Lily's room and I was shocked. The whole room was in absolute ruins and in front of us was a huge hole that showed the view of the galaxy.

"Good god!" I exclaimed. "What happened here?!"

"LILYYYYYYYYYY!" Kazuya yelled.

"Wait, was Lily in this room?"

"Yes…she was…how…how could this have happened?!" Kazuya landed on his knees.

I clenched my fists. "This must be the work of the Will…they are going to pay for this!"

Later on after a replacement of the bottle half of the Luxiole was fitted, we were in the hanger where Noah had returned to the Luxiole. The other girls were in shock when they heard what happened to Lily, but it was my job to keep their spirits up.

"Rune Angel Wing." Noah said. "I have analysed the details of the explosion and I can confirm that it was the handy work of the Will. It appears that they have gotten personal ever since we defeated Sorbet."

"I had a gut feeling they would." I replied.

"Arnold and Kazuya, I want you both to be prepared along with the others since instead of mounting an attack against you all, the Will have decided to target the one that Kazuya is in a relationship with."

"You mean there's more?"

"There's something to and I hope that you Kazuya see my reasoning as well."

Kazuya nodded.

"Now I've called you all down here, because I want you to be surprised. Engineers, open the lift hatch doors."

The front hanger doors opened and in came an Emblem Frame.

We stared in utter shock, it was the Holy Blood…that's impossible.

"Wait…was there another one?" I asked.

"Correct, Arnold." Noah replied. "But you should know that I was able to make another one thanks to my restored Black Moon."

"Oh…right."

Later on the briefing room, Kazuya joined with us and he looked a little better.

"How were the adjustments?" Noah asked.

"There were no problems." Kazuya replied.

"And are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"A little better."

"Good, Angel Wing, we'll be returning to Seldar as planned for I can reveal that the Will fleet have appeared only this time in PHOS." Noah explained. "The contacted planets in that galaxy have ended up the same the people of the Arms Alliance were."

"And what has happened to Phel?" Natsume asked.

"Phel is in the Green Moon in that galaxy and has deactivated the shields, much similar to the other moons." She displayed a map of other moons and where we were. "These other moons are from the other galaxies and the reinstated Moon Angel Wing have individually been deployed in their new ships, the Ripsiors, to investigate."

"So Milfie has her own ship now?" I asked with eyes wide open.

"Yes and with its own crew…and idea that you can thank Clayton for…now we must get back on topic."

"Yeah…Milfie aside, do the moons have their respective gate keepers sleeping inside them."

"Hmm, I would presume so."

"What shall we do in the meantime?"

"Rest well and prepare for the next battle, we'll be in Chrono Drive until we return to Seldar."

We left the bridge and went to our rooms, I sighed. "Poor Kazuya, but we'll get Lily back."

Sometime later, the Luxiole exited Chrono Drive and we were back in Seldar. Suddenly sirens went off.

"Looks like the Will fleet are already there." I said.

I rushed to the hanger and the other angels joined in. But this time around, Kazuya got inside the Holy Blood frame. We flew out of the hanger and I made a quick check of the map. There were eight fast attack ships, twelves cruisers and eight heavy ships.

"Woah, looks like they prepared quite a fleet for us." I commented. "By the way, how are you doing inside that frame, Kazuya?"

"I'm doing well." He replied. "The frame is working for me, almost like my Braveheart frame."

"Well remember, just be careful out there and only fall back if it gets too much and if some of the ships come after you, I'll finish them off."

"Angel Wing, you are ordered to eliminate the enemy fleet." Tapio said.

"Simple enough…we've got this."

Suddenly a familiar human appeared on our screens.

"No…it can't be."

"R-r-r-Roselle?" Kahlua asked, gasping at what she's seeing.

"Angel Wing, snap out of it!" Noah exclaimed. "That is not the Roselle that you think is!"

Roselle laughed. "She is right, I am not Roselle. I am just borrowing this physical form. I am Herea, a god."

"Ha! Get real!" I remarked. "You're just like Parfait and Sorbet."

"I see that Arnold and Kazuya have both given up on the offer the Will have provided, whilst the Roselle you see has become part of the Will."

"Is that all you came to say?"

"Don't rush me! I have something else to show you." He displayed an image of Lily who was trapped inside a big case, that place must be the Will's headquarters.

"Wait a second. That room looks like the Master Core room in ABSOLUTE."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LILY?!" Kazuya yelled angrily.

Herea smirked. "We have done nothing to her except to put her to sleep. Right now, she cannot be turned into a goddess as she still has hope within her, the hope that she will be saved by you."

"You obviously forgot what happened to Sorbet." I remarked. "He tried to make us see the light and we put his lights out. What makes you different?"

"I have come here to personally make sure that all hope is removed and that I shall defeat you, Kazuya and the Luxiole right here."

"That would explain the fleet you have behind you, but why Roselle's form?"

"Roselle is 'alive' and the only reason he is used by me is that his despair over the loss of his sister made for an easy procedure. Now, do you wish to surrender and save yourselves?"

I laughed in defiance. "I have two words for you, Herea and I think I speak for everyone behind me when I say, screw you!" I put up two fingers at him.

Herea looked annoyed. "Then it is time to do battle…engage!"

He cut the transmission.

"Woohoo! You go, Arnold!" Anise said happily.

"You sure enjoy defying the enemy, don't you?" Noah asked. "Ah well, it is a part of your charm."

"It always will be." I replied. "Now let's get serious angels, let's annihilate the fleet!"

The battle began and the eight fast attack ships were the closest to us, they had to go immediately. We moved our frames to the top left to deal with the four fast ships that engaged with us whilst the Luxiole stayed towards the edge.

Kazuya was doing a great job, he took out one and the rest of us dealt with the other three. The other four were closing in, but in a straight line.

"Kazuya, use your special attack on that enemy line." I said.

"I've got them." He replied. "PHOTON DRIVER!" The frame zoomed through the four fast ships, destroying them in one swoop.

Half of the cruisers and heavy ships were coming towards us. We each split up and took out a cruiser and heavy ship, that was six cruisers and four heavy ships gone, but it pushed us a bit.

"HYPER BLASTER!" Apricot yelled and two more cruisers went down.

"SPIKE DRIVER!" My drill tore through a heavy ship.

Only a few enemy ships were left and the Luxiole stayed at the bottom left.

"GENEOCIDE BOMBER!" Anise yelled and the last few cruisers were gone.

"HEXA-CROSS BREAK!" Kahlua yelled as the last heavy ship was destroyed.

"Enemy fleet destroyed." I said. "What are you gonna do now, Herea?"

Herea just laughed and opened up a rift to bring more enemy ships into the fray. "You are a strong pilot as Sorbet said. Clearly you have impressive leadership, but this isn't over yet…"

Suddenly, green triangles appeared on my radar.

"Luxiole, I have arrived with reinforcements." Soldum said. "I declare that the Will is an enemy to all of existence. My planet and all of NEUE's planets have formed together as one, alongside the UPW to fight against the Will!"

Herea growled. "Clearly, this galaxy is no good...we'll meet again." He faded away.

"Angel Wing, resupply and get ready to eliminate the second wave." Coco said.

The second battle began with the same enemy ships as before, except this time we backup in the form of six Gloria Sword ships, led by Soldum who was in one of them. We applied the same tactic as before. We dealt with the fast ships first and they went down quicker.

The next four were then destroyed by three Gloria Swords, saving us a bit of time. Now for the first set of cruisers and heavy ships and the allied ship were very helpful in taking them down.

"NEEDLE FLETCHETTE!" Nano yelled and her special took down a cruiser.

"ZERPHYRUS RAMPAGE!" Natsume yelled and a heavy ship was destroyed.

The remaining cruisers and heavy ships were brought down by the combined attacks. The second battle didn't last long as the first one, but they were gone all the same.

"Enemy's second wave eliminated." I said. "Great job, everyone!"

"Rune Angel Wing, return to the Luxiole immediately." Coco said in a hurry. "We're to go to ABSOLUTE as fast as we can."

We boarded our frames and rushed to the bridge as the Luxiole travelled through a Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE, in our view however…my jaw nearly dropped.

The Central Globe looked absolutely dismantled, what the hell happened there?

We discovered a small EDEN Cruiser and Tact appeared on the big screen.

"What happened, Tact?" I asked.

"The Central Globe been taken over by the Will, so we had to evacuate." He replied.

I suddenly gasped. "Oh crap, the Dimension Gate Key!"

"It's alright, Arnold, I was able to grab it in time before we escaped." He showed the key to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I don't think I wanna jump out of a cockpit in space again."

"As if I'd let you do that again!" Noah retorted.

"Anyways, a man who resembled Roselle told us he was Herea and that he warned me and Lester to leave, right now I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm bringing up a scan right now." Noah brought up a map on the screen. "The Six Chrono Gates that correspond to EDEN, NEUE, PHOS, RUIN, ATLE and SKIA have formed around the Master Core."

Tact nodded. "I see, so the gates are moving as well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Black Moon is moving itself towards the EDEN gate on the other side."

"Then we must send out communications to the Moon Angel Wing."

But then Herea appeared on screen that caught Noah's attention.

"You!" Noah said slightly angrily. "What have you done to The Master Core?"

"What have YOU done to the Master Core?" Herea asked back. "For you see, it previously belonged to the Will."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "No, how could it belong to you first?"

"We have just taken back what is previously ours, because you see, the Master Core that you all discovered inside the Central Globe five years ago has functioned indefinitely before you all found it."

"But how can that be? I was never told about it back then."

"We didn't know the details at the time." Noah replied. "You had only just helped made the dimension gates possible, but you had to be re-trained as a leader."

"If I may continue." Herea intervened. "I have a proposition for you. Kazuya and Arnold, I ask that you both come and visit inside the Master Core without your friends, if neither one of you or both do not comply, I will press the button."

He cut the transmission.

"He might as well have just said. 'Look, I want you both to walk into a trap and kill you.' It's clear that he's trying to bait us." I said.

"What did he meant by the button?" Tact asked.

"It appears that Herea is planning to activate the Big Crunch." Noah replied. "The opposite of the Big Bang, it would be an event that would reduce all creation back to nothing."

"Oh my god!" Tapio said with eyes wide open.

"Hold on, I must protest over this." Coco intervened. "The Angel Wing cannot afford to lose you both."

"Coco, I don't think we have much of a choice here." I shook my head. "We have to go…but we should prepare ourselves, just in case." I opened my right side of the jacket, showing my desert eagle and holster.

I turned to look at the girls. "Angels…this is perhaps the riskiest job that I have ever had to do, but I and Kazuya will be departing shortly. Rest assured girls, we will return."

"You both better return!" Anise replied.

"And bring Lily back with you!" Nano added.

The girls left the bridge, probably didn't want to be in the way.

"Just before you both go." Noah gave Kazuya a laser pistol. "It may be useless against the Will, but it may work in some way."

"Thank you, Noah." Kazuya replied.

We nodded and left the bridge, walking to the hanger and getting into our frames. It was just me and Kazuya flying out this time and we flew to the Master Core, there was an opening and we landed our frames on a huge docking area.

We opened our cockpits, I pulled out my gun and so did Kazuya.

"So this is the Master Core." He said.

"It sure is…how I wish I'd been here, I would've known more and I would've been more prepared." I added.

In the middle was a liquid filled tank…I gasped, that must be Lily.

We dashed over and Kazuya banged on the tank.

"LILY!" He yelled. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Lily replied, waking up and seeing us both. "Kazuya! Arnold!"

"Are you okay in there?" I asked.

"What do you think…please get me out of here."

"Alright Kazuya, let's shoot this tank."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A voice intervened.

I turned around to see Herea and another person with wings. "And who are you exactly?"

"I am Serena, Herea's goddess companion." She replied. "I intent to take the form of Lily once the procedure is done."

"What procedure?"

"I intend to kill Kazuya in front of his love." Herea replied.

"Not if I have a say." I aimed my gun at them. "Now why did you want me to come along?"

"We are aware that you were responsible for the Dimension Gates becoming a reality." Serena replied. "However, we must tell you that the Master Core has existed and functioned even long before you came into existence and long before the Central Globe was modified by your kind."

"The Big Bang and the Big Crunch have occurred multiple times and we wish to renew it again. The Master Core is our headquarters and with our unmatched powers, it has remained unharmed by each event that we have composed ourselves." Herea added.

"We have been guided by the Orb and it is similar in connecting the inner working of all beings. However, Herea is unable to interfere with it in EDEN thanks to Noah."

"And my exploits in NEUE have been stopped by you, the Luxiole and the fairies."

"Herea, why are we explaining all of this to the two men we're going to kill anyway?"

"I agree." Herea composed a spike beam from his hand. "Let's see how long you both can dodge my attacks."

"Kazuya, I don't think they're gonna lay down for us." I said to him. "We have to fight back."

Herea threw one and we dodged it easily, he continued to throw multiple times, only scraping parts of me around the arms and the facial cheeks.

*BANG* *BANG* BANG*

I fired the gun at Herea, but it had no effect. I aimed it at Serena but she shook her head.

"My state is ephemeral and I do not exist in the physical plane." She said.

Dammit…that turned out to be my biggest mistake ever as I felt a suddenly strike through the leg.

"ARGH!" One of those spike beams caught me in the left leg.

"Arnold!" Kazuya and Lily exclaimed.

"ARGH!" Another spike beam caught me…hitting me underneath my left elbow. The pain was too much, I had to stop and I kneeled down holding on to my arm.

"Pathetic!" Herea sighed. "This is the man who helped the Luxiole defeat Parfait and Sorbet? You can't win against us…we are far more superior than you can imagine."

"Leave him alone, it's me you want!" Kazuya intervened. "That's what you've wanted all along!"

"Oh, you are correct, then allow me to guide one to your love." He aimed a spike beam at the tank. No, he was going to kill Lily instead…

But Kazuya got in the way and the spike beam caught his hand, then he got flown around the Master Core by Herea's magic before he was slammed into the tank, the tank suddenly began to crack and broke away. Lily was now free but she was weakened by the effects of the liquid.

"Kazuya!" I exclaimed, whilst trying to handle the pain I was going through.

Serena helped up Lily whilst Herea hoisted up Kazuya who was held up by two spike beams on his hands. I could tell that a tragedy was going to occur, how I wish I wasn't there right now.

"Arnold…" Lily said. "…both of you, please stop! I agree to become a goddess!"

"Hmm, good choice." Serena replied.

"However, seeing that you will never truly become one of us with Kazuya still alive…"

He threw one last spike beam and it punctured through Kazuya's chest.

"Nooo…" I whispered closing my eyes. "…they killed him."

"Kazuya…" Lily whispered in horror at the sight of his lifeless body, she grabbed the gun that he dropped and aimed it at Herea and Serena.

"Go ahead and shoot us, just waste your time." Herea said.

"We like to rejoice in your despair, you'll be one with us soon." Serena added.

Lily then aimed the gun at herself.

"Lily!" I said, grunting through the pain. "You can't kill yourself!"

*BANG*

I turned away, but when I looked back she was still standing, a tiny circle of energy was inches away from her chin before it disappeared. Herea had used its magic to stop it, he then walked to Lily and slapped her so hard that she was knocked out.

Suddenly, something fell from Kazuya…it was a locket, then I realized that it was the locket that Kazuya and Lily found, the one with Bianca inside. The locket was opened and Herea began to feel a mental pain until I saw someone dive out of the body.

That must be Herea in his true form. So it was true…Roselle IS alive after all.

"So that's what you…ugh…look like." I said.

"Another plan foiled again by the likes of you." Herea said.

"Come on Herea, they're weak enough, we're leaving." Serena added.

The two angels faded away, leaving just me, Roselle, Lily and Kazuya who was still hoisted up.

"Arnold, I'm gonna help us get out of here." Roselle said as he shook his head. "You take Lily with you in your frame. Don't ask questions, just do so."

"I…I will, but then after that, I'll need medical attention." I replied, trying to stand up.

I hobbled over to my frame and got inside, Roselle carried Lily over and had her sitting on my lap to the side. Roselle got into the Holy Blood and he flew off first. He activated his Photon Driver which helped cleared the way for me and I followed.

"Looks like the Master Core is turning into a globe." I said. "Spike Driver!"

My drill tore through the open path until Roselle and I were out of the Master Core. I didn't know what was going on behind me, all I cared was getting back to the Luxiole…and then have Roselle and myself inform every one of the tragic news.


	8. Galaxy Angels Forever

**StevieBond: Yet another chapter earlier than planned is here.**

 **Kazuya: And it sums up what we've been through in this trilogy.**

 **Arnold: There'd be a long list if we had more time.**

 **StevieBond: Well the main part of the story is over, but there are two more chapters to arrive, enjoy.**

* * *

Galaxy Angels Forever

It was the next day and I was finally able to leave the infirmary after Doctor Mordent treated me on what turned out to be multiple wounds and a tiny crack on my left leg bone. I walked…well hobbled out of the Infirmary with a cane that I had to use until my leg bone fully healed.

I thought back to the news I told the Luxiole about. They were worried to see my condition but when I told them that Kazuya was killed, the whole ship went into a state of total sadness.

Apricot was in the warehouse, I peaked in there to see her drop a tracker and collapsed on her knees, crying her eyes out. Kahlua was in the potion room with no sign of Mimolette, I looked in to see the whole room on fire before the room turned to ice.

I walked up to the next floor and heard Anise yelled loudly as she kicked the punching bag off its hook. Nano was in the park and her tears were falling into the fountain. I moved up to the Piroti and peaked into Nastume's room, she was watching a show where she laughed but she was crying too.

Lily had not come out of her room since yesterday, the pain she must be feeling had to be on impossible levels. As for me, I was damn lucky to have gotten out of the Master Core alive. Whilst Roselle was given a free room on the top floor so no one would know that he had returned until it was necessary to have him revealed.

"Those bastards!" I said to myself, hobbling into my room. "The Will is going to freaking pay…this is beyond personal!"

Sometime later, I hobbled into the briefing room where Tapio, Noah, Coco and Tact were waiting.

"I'm still shocked to see you like this, Arnold." Tact said sadly.

"I'm still shocked that I was able to barely survive." I replied, sitting down with the others.

"I see that Lily has not turned up for the meeting." Noah said.

"I can understand why…but it would be best to start now." Coco replied.

Noah nodded. "The magic barrier has been created around the hardened shell of the Master Core. It is similar to the spell that the Three Marquis combined flagships had, protecting the space station three months ago."

"Can it be undone by Lily's anti-magic technique?" Coco asked.

"I consulted Carraway over that and she says that no one, not even the whole of Seldar's knight who know about an anti-magic technique that can dispel it. To make matters worse, they are dispersing nanomachine organisms that can repair the damages done to the catalyst ships." She brought up a diagram on the map control. "These are temperature scans from the Central Globe and they are increasing gradually. This confirms that the Will do plan on incurring the Big Crunch."

"That can never, ever come to pass." I said.

"The EDEN military have arrived and will be assisting the combined fleets of NEUE. However I need to introduce you all to your interim sub-leader."

Roselle walked in and the five girls were in shock that he was standing there in person.

"Roselle…is that you?" Kahlua asked. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah…it's me, Kahlua." He replied. "I've missed you."

Kahlua sniffed. "ROSELLE!" He rushed into his arms. "How could you?!" She cried. "I thought you were gone!"

"I'm sorry, Kahlua." He put his arms around her. "I have no excuse for what I did, even if I was forced to."

Kahlua cried into his shoulder. "I'm supposed to hate you…but I can't…I've missed you too."

"Arnold, you'll lead the Angel Wing as usual." Noah continued. "I know that your leg hasn't fully healed yet, but we're running out of time."

Just then, Lily walked in and the first person she saw was Roselle. Kahlua stood well back, thinking that something was gonna happen and she was right. Lily got angry and slapped Roselle in the face...I guess he deserved that.

"You!" She said angrily. "You can't be Roselle at all, you're still Herea!"

"Lily, calm down." Coco pleaded.

"It's alright Coco, Lily can say as much as she likes." Roselle replied. "Since I'm at fault for everything that's happened."

"I don't believe you!" Lily snarled.

I had to do something before this got worse. I got out of my chair, hobbled over and grabbed Lily by the shoulders.

"Let go of me, Arnold!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled. "We can all understand what you're feeling right now, but look at what you're doing! Do you really believe Kazuya would want you to act like this?!"

Lily was shocked at me, she had never heard me raising my voice like that before and neither have the other angels.

Lily began to cry again. "No…he wouldn't have wanted me like this…" she sniffed. "…thank you Arnold, I needed that…I'm sorry Roselle."

"You don't have to be." Roselle replied.

Lily and I shared a hug, it wasn't pretty to do what I did, but it was effective.

Lily looked at the others and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to the rest of you, I'll try to hold on whatever little bit of hope we have….please continue the meeting."

She sat down next to Apricot whilst Kahlua wrapped her arms around Roselle and I hobbled back to my chair.

"Alright, as I was saying." Noah replied. "Angel Wing, you are to help take part in the combined attack on Central Globe, prepare for combat…Arnold, I need a quick word with you and Lily."

The other angels left.

"First of all, I was very impressed with how you maintained order among the group, Arnold." Noah praised. "If there were more people like you, I would have it much easier."

"Hey!" Tact remarked.

"Quiet, Tact." She looked back at me. "Anyways, Kazuya's body in still inside the Master Core, once you help destroy the positioning ships that block our path, you and the rest of the angel wing will fly inside and you can retrieve his body."

Well, I didn't wanna go back there after I was nearly killed, but there was no other choice. We left the briefing room and walked down to the hanger.

I looked at her. "Lily…if you don't think you can fight right now, you don't have to force yourself."

"Its okay, Arnold." She replied. "I want to help everyone and save the galaxy."

I smiled. "That's the spirit."

We got into our frames and we flew out as Roselle watched us from the hanger since the Holy Blood was too damaged to be repaired in time.

The radar showed that there were fifteen cruisers to deal with and five positioning ships in a star pattern. The objective is to destroy all positioning ships so we can penetrate into the Central Globe.

The battle began and we charged straight at the three cruisers in front of us. Once they were gone, I checked the radar to notice four allied fleets in the area and they were taking care of the other cruisers. It felt wonderful to see all of us allies come together to fight against one enemy that threatens all of us.

We focused our attacks on the positioning ship and it went down quick. We then flew to the next one and eliminated it with help from the Magiic ships. A third one was destroyed with help from the Transbaal fleet, it felt like old times for a moment.

There were two left on the map.

"EXTREME LANCER!" Lily yelled and her special did hit a fourth positioning ship but the effect wasn't strong enough. I however finished it off with my primary attacks.

One more to go and we immediately took it down.

"All positioning ships destroyed." I said. "Angel Wing, move, move, move!"

We flew our frames through the now opened section and we were now approaching the Central Globe entrance. The way where I escaped was now covered, it was time for a risky tactic.

"Girls…I'm gonna unleash my drill and create an entrance so the rest of you can follow me…we can't go back at this point."

"In that case, I'll follow you for repairs." Nano replied. "You can do it!"

I nodded. "SPIKE DRIVER!"

I charged my frame with the drill whirring up and I slammed into the Central Globe, the drill was able to tear through the surface, I kept focused on the front view with the drill making a big hole behind me as I went deeper and deeper until I found myself back in the centre of the Master Core. I docked my frame and I got out, ready to pick up Kazuya's body.

"Oh, you're back, Arnold." Serena said.

"You're a fool if you think you can come back here and retrieve Kazuya so easily." Herea added.

"That's what you think." I replied.

"Now that you're seeing me in my true self, do you want to go another round?"

But before I could answer, a beam of light suddenly shone through the hole I created and beside me was a hologram…and I gasped.

"No! You stay away from my fiancé!" Milfie demanded. "I now call upon the other gate keepers from the moons of their galaxies, please, come to my aid."

Five others suddenly appeared, so these are the other gate keepers Noah talked about.

"Who are you people?" Serena asked.

One by one, they introduced themselves.

"Milfeulle, Gatekeeper of EDEN."

"Hamon, Gatekeeper of NEUE."

"Phel, Gatekeeper of PHOS."

"Rhonda, Gatekeeper of RUIN.

"Libra, Gatekeeper of ATLE"

"Crum, Gatekeeper of SKIA."

"We are the ones destined to protect and help flourish the concept of life." Milfie said.

"Every moment and event that has past." Hamon added.

"Has led us all together for this moment." Phel finished.

"The war against the agents of Will, the war against Verel." Rhonda said.

"The war against the Val-Fasc and the war against the Black Moon." Libra added.

"Everything that has occurred has made us all to arrive at this moment." Crum finished.

"We are here to state that life itself has rejected the wishes of you two and that fate will move accordingly." Milfie said. "I now call upon the individual who I had personally chosen to join the Rune Angel Wing. Kazuya, awaken!"

Lights shone from the gate keepers and Kazuya suddenly woke up, the beam spikes on his hands disappeared and he clutched on to something, although I didn't know what it is.

"How did you gate keepers made this possible?" I asked.

"Arnold, the flow of creation has begun to move in accordance to fate." A voice replied. "Now fate has decreed that creation will be the one to stop the Will."

"I can see what you mean…wait, who said that?"

"I did…my son…look up and you will see me."

I looked up and a massive bright light was present above the gatekeepers. The silhouette revealed a person, a female with long brown hair, similar to my hair colour.

"Do you remember the name, Melina?" she asked.

"Melina…that's my mother's name…" I gasped. "…that means!"

"Yes…I have missed you, my son."

"Mother?" I said, feeling emotional.

"The gatekeepers have allowed my soul to visit you for a short amount of time…I am really sorry for what you had to go through for over twenty years. But I am here to tell you that I am extremely proud of what you have accomplished."

"Mother…I've missed you for over twenty years…all because I lost my father and then I lost you."

"Again, I am sorry my son, but you have become the strong man that I always wanted you to be. You have also made a beautiful choice for a wife and I understand."

"Thank you…" I cried, wiping my tears away.

"I must depart from this galaxy again…do always remember that I and your father will always be by your side for ever and beyond…win the final battle and give the galaxies the peace that we all seek."

The light shone brightly and the spirited figure of my mother was gone.

"Milfie…" I said. "…will you be fighting by my side?"

"Yes…I and the other girls will arrive to join you soon for one last battle. Stay where you are for now, the other angels will be looking for you and Kazuya. I'll see you shortly…"

The six gatekeepers suddenly vanished and Kazuya stood back up, looking alive and well.

I felt a rumble but it subsided, I stood by him as I needed to be focused and strong.

"Arnold…you're back to normal." Kazuya said.

"Kazuya…you're one lucky S.O.B, you know that?" I asked, laughing.

Then the other angels arrived and they docked their frames close to mine.

Lily was the first to get out of hers. "KAZUYA!"

"LILY!" He replied and she leapt into his arms.

"I felt a rumble earlier, what actually happened?" I asked.

"Whilst we were travelling through the hole you made, we got word that the six Chrono Gates helped contain the explosion once we caused enough damage with our frames." Apricot replied.

"Ah right."

Suddenly we heard voices from around us.

"We finally see that the rest of existence have rejected our will." Serena's voice said.

"We now label all as irregulars, we will take to the field and deal with you all, personally!" Herea's voice added.

We all had the same idea, we got into our frames with Kazuya taking the Braveheart that was merged on Lily's frame and we flew out of the Master Core. We zoomed straight back to the Luxiole to resupply and prepare for the final battle.

When we were ready, we deployed our frames, but there was something on my mind.

"Kazuya, what did you use that fur thing for?" I asked.

"Oh it allowed me to show my spirit self to the other angels to let them know that I was alive again." He replied. "And I think it did something, I saw the other frames arrive with wings on them."

"So you Rune Angel Wing members finally got your wings, about time if you ask me." I laughed.

"Arnold, we're here!" Forte spoke on my screen.

"Forte! So you and the others arrived?"

"That's right." Ranpha replied. "All in our Ripsior ships, they're the best."

We were out in the galaxy and I checked the radar. We were at the bottom centre and the Moon Angel Wing were on the left and right side of us. In front of us was the enemy fleet, there were nineteen destroyers, six charger ships that looked like the Divine Sorbet and one massive ship called the Areruia Will, Herea and Serena's flagship.

"Arnold." Tact said on my screen. "You have pushed through and survived many disasters, it's time for you to change your military rank. For this final battle against the Will, I hereby promote you from First lieutenant to Commander of the Angel Wing!"

I gasped.

"You are given command of all of the twelve Angel Wing Members so you must now give out your order. You did this once before against Verel and succeeded. Now we need you to do it once more."

"Every single one of us angels will be at your command, Arnold." Forte added. "And best of all, your wing group finally have wings as well as you."

I looked around and the other six all had their wings activated.

"Thank you all for your belief in me." I replied. "Thank you for the promotion as well tact, I will use this new rank as best as I can. So Angel Wing, my first order as commander is for us to eliminate the greatest threat that stands in the doorway between us and ever lasting peace. Eliminate the enemy flagship."

"We'll concentrate our attacks on the destroyers that try to sneak through." Chitose said.

"Whilst we'll use our specials on the flagship." Tequila added.

"Push forward and win for all of our sakes." Tact said. "Allied reinforcements will be commanded by me and Lester."

"Then here we go everyone…let's wipe out the Will and SAVE OUR GALAXIES!"

"YES SIR!" They all replied.

The final battle began and every one of us were at our peaks. The first four destroyers were torn down in seconds. Another seven were approaching us but the Moon Angel Wing took care of them, leaving one for me to mow down.

The six charger ships were on the move and they were going to be a problem. "Moon Angel Wing, those six chargers are on the move, we need to eliminate those before they get too close to the Luxiole."

"Got it Arnold, we'll take care of those." Mint replied. "Ripsior cannon, go!"

Mint's Ripsior took one out, but I noticed a beam charging up.

"Luxiole, move the ship away, the damaged charger ship is about to fire."

The Luxiole made it out of the way, only five chargers remained.

Meanwhile, the Rune Angel Wing were using their specials on the flagship, it was carrying a shield, but the specials were disabling it and causing damage to the Will flagship. When it was halfway to being destroyed, the flagship began to move.

"Rune Angel Wing, the flagship is beginning to move, help assist the Moon Angel Wing with eliminating the last of those charger ships and use your specials on the flagship as you've done so far."

"Understood, Arnold." Anise replied. "We're going to assist now."

"I'll take care of any destroyers that try to sneak past you all." I flew back and wiped out another four destroyers whilst the last two charger ships were gone.

"Arnold, all charger ships have been destroyed." Vanilla said. "What is your next order?"

"Alright Moon Angel Wing, help assist the Rune Angel Wing, the flagship is all that is left, show Herea and Serena the power of the Galaxy Angels that we are proud to share for others, every day of our lives!"

"Well said, Arnold!" Ranpha replied. "We'll fight to the bitter end!"

Then, the flagship started to flash as its health was reaching to a low level.

"Angel Wing, Arnold." Noah said. "The flagship is almost done for, but its shield has now been reinforced and is about to strike back with a special attack of its own. Only Lily's Hyper Weapon will be powerful enough to break past the shield, release it as soon as you can!"

"Kazuya and Lily." I said. "When you're able to, aim the special attack at the flagship!"

"Got it, Arnold." Kazuya replied. "Lily, are you ready for this?"

"Yes! Here I go…" she aimed her frame at the flagship. "…EXTREME LANCER!"

She unleashed four massive laser shots and it penetrated the Will's flagship shield, it broke into two before it was consumed in a huge ball of explosion.

"All of you…we accept our defeat." We heard Serena's voice say.

"But someday, these same events will once again take place in the eternal cycle." Herea's voice added.

"Well until that day comes, you will never know." I replied.

Another huge explosion happened and the flagship was gone…that was the end of Herea and Serena.

I made a call to everyone and they all appeared around me.

"WE FREAKING DID IT, ANGELS!" I yelled happily. "WAAHOO!"

"You were amazing, Arnold!" Forte replied. "You are going to be a fantastic commander for the foreseeable future."

"Arnold, I may get into trouble for saying this, but I would kiss you right now if I could." Anise teased.

"Woah! There's only room for one girl in my life and that is my fiancé." I replied. "Speaking of my fiancé."

"Yes Arnold?" Milfie asked with a smile.

"Let's head on home…we have a wedding to plan."

Milfie nodded. "Yes…let's plan it together."

"YAY! My sister is finally getting married!" Apricot yelled happily.

Everyone else laughed…time to go back home and prepare for the peaceful future.


	9. The Wedding of Arnold and Milfie

**StevieBond: Well here we are with the penultimate chapter.**

 **Tact: That means the're only one more to go after this.**

 **StevieBond: Right you are, but for now, let's enjoy the wedding that two people have waited a long time for.**

* * *

The Wedding of Arnold and Milfie

Two Weeks Later…

The day had finally arrived, the biggest and most important day of my life was finally here. This was the day that Milfie and I were finally getting married and we had waited for more than five years to have our wedding.

But it was well worth the long wait, nearly everyone we knew wanted to be there and we couldn't say no. During the two weeks however, there were very interesting events to say the least, but all of that was behind me now.

I was standing inside the church that was close to the royal palace of Seldar. Milfie and I chose this as our wedding location for the ceremony, the rest of the event would take place at a classy restaurant that Roselle and Kahlua recommended. The whole of that place was booked in advance and it was kind of expensive, but it was worth it.

My groom mates were with me, Tact, Kazuya, Roselle and Clayton who I decided to choose as my best man and they were all pleased that I was able to make a clear choice.

Milfie chose Ranpha to be her maid of honour as well as choosing Lily, Chitose and Kahlua to be her bridesmaids. The other angels were perfectly fine with her decision, they were just happy to be a part of the wedding.

"Hey man, I gotta feel proud of what you've done." Clayton said. "You almost got killed at one point."

"Don't remind me." I giggled. "That one was a close shave, but I can honestly state that I am happy to be standing here, waiting for my wife to be."

"Are you feeling nervous?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah I am."

"I'm sure you'll do a good job with this objective." Roselle said.

"Good one Roselle." Tact laughed.

"You lot…" I shook my head and smiled.

It was almost time when the guests started to attend. There were honourable guests that were attending our wedding. The representatives of the planets in NEUE, the other Moon and Rune Angel Wing members and to our surprise, Lady Shiva made an appearance to sit with the guests.

The crew from the Elsior days were able to make it too with Almo and Lester sitting close. Lady Noah then arrived with a smile on her face, she was incredibly proud of me.

Then came the first of the big moments, the bridesmaids arrived with Chitose arriving first, then Kahlua and Lily who had her red-eye on show, she was not afraid to show it anymore. The maid of honour, Ranpha, was the last to enter.

Then Milfie's sister Apricot arrived, placing pink petals down the aisle as a tribute to Milfie's wreath that she always wore. I looked back at the entrance…and after many minutes which seemed like hours to me. She finally arrived.

Milfie was in her bride dress and her father walked with her down the aisle. I was emotional and she was as well as she walked closer and closer till she was standing beside me. She was incredibly beautiful, I was the happiest man in the church.

Emperor Soldum stood on the top step, ready to begin. "Everyone please be seated." He volunteered to perform the ritual and we accepted it.

Everyone behind us sat down with Clayton tapping on my shoulder. "Good luck man."

Soldum smiled. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today from across the many galaxies to join this man and woman together in holy matrimony. These are the two souls who have found each other in their quest for eternal companionship."

I held Milfie's hand, I did not want to let her go.

"The unity between husband and wife shall always be a sacred affair and these two have chosen to join in the hands of marriage, promising themselves to one another with endless trust, endless faith and endless love." Soldum continued. "We shall now begin with the commitments."

Milfie and I stood in front of each other, looking into her eyes with smiles.

"Arnold Williams, do you take Milfeulle Sakuraba to be your wife, your friend, your fateful partner and your love? Do you solemnly vow to be with her, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow, to support, honour, respect, laugh, cry and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled at Milfie. "I do."

"Milfeulle Sakuraba, do you take Arnold Williams to be your husband, your friend, your faithful partner and your love? Do you solemnly vow to be with him, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow, to support, honour, respect, laugh, cry and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled back at me. "I do."

"We shall now go to the vows that the couple have prepared for us."

This was the most nervous part for me, there was so much I wanted to say but I knew she wanted to say as well. We rehearsed this a lot of times, but I composed myself and spoke first.

"Milfie, you and I have faced many hardships for the past five years. For the past half-decade, we have worked together to win many battles, to build our trust and to strengthen the bonds of our love that no one can break." I said. "I will always love you with the best that I can provide from my soul to you. From every day we wake up to every night we sleep, I will never stop loving you and I will always be with you forever. You are and always will be my one and only lucky star."

Milfie cried happy tears. "Thank you, Arnold."

I smiled back, holding on to her hands.

"Arnold, since the very first day we met, I knew that someday we would become good friends, to close friends, to lovers and as an engaged couple before today. I vow that I will always love you too, even if I forget to check your sugar level." Everyone laughed. "I still have my responsibility as one of the Gate Keepers, but from today, I will never be far away from you. You will always be my lucky star too, the one I'll always count on when I think of you. We will never part for all eternity."

"Thank you Milfie."

"Now we begin with the offering of the rings." Soldum said.

Natsume brought a pillow with the rings on them. Inside the rings were an engraved letter, one with M and one with A. Natsume held out the pillow and I took the ring with the M engraved inside and placed it on Milfie's ring finger. Milfie did the same, taking the ring with the A letter engraved inside and placed it on my ring finger.

Natsume took the pillow and sat back down on the front bench.

Milfie and I looked at each other in our eyes, the look of achievement, the moment that we had made it together and that our lives would be like this forever.

"With the vows you have spoken and the rings you have given to one another, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He announced. "You may kiss the bride."

As I lifted her veil away from her face, I moved in for the greatest kiss of our lives, the kiss to remember for all of our days. We contacted our lips gently together, not noticing the loud cheers from the large crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now introduce you, mister and misses Williams!"

Milfie and I turned to the applause of the crowd and we walked out of the Church. Moments later, the majority of the guests came out with Ranpha who ran towards Milfie.

"Milfie!" she exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Ranpha." She replied happily.

"And you were amazing, Arnold." She hugged me.

"Thank you." I replied, holding Milfie's hand that now had her wedding ring.

"Alright ladies, form a line, it's time to throw the bouquet!"

Milfie turned around with me and with a smile, she threw it up in the air behind her and the other girls had their hands out, ready to catch it. But as I turned around to see who caught it, I was looking at the clear sky to see a bright silhouette of a person, I smiled at the person who was looking down on me with a smile.

"Mother…" I muttered… "I did it, mother…tell father I said hi."

I then looked to see that Chitose was the one that grabbed the bouquet, leaving Clayton a little embarrassed, guess we know who's gonna get hitched next in the future.

"Alright everyone, the bride and groom will have photos together and we'll meet them again soon." Tact said as he stood by his wife. "The rest of us are going to the reception."

Milfie and I got into a trendy space limo and we were driven to a huge park area that was made as secluded for today only.

"Arnold, here is our spot to have our bride and groom photos." Milfie said. "Ready with that camera, photographer?"

"I've got it all covered, you two just get close on that bench with the flowers." The photographer replied. "You two look perfect together."

"Thanks, pal." I replied as I sat with Milfie close and tight on the bench.

A flash came from the camera and there were more to follow.

"Awww, you two look perfect together…let's keep those smiles coming." He took more photos. "Fantastic, all done."

Later on, the space limo took us to the restaurant where everyone else was waiting.

The long line of tables on one side of the restaurant was for me, Milfie and our closest friends. Milfie and I sat in the middle with the boys on my right and the girls on Milfie's left.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the buffet, form a line please." Coco said.

We got up and we joined the others in line and the standard of the buffet was excellent, I even walked into the kitchen to compliment them for the work they did.

When the buffet was over with Nano and Anise almost making a big mess, it was time for the dance and the music.

"Okay everyone, this song is for the bride and groom, will the newlyweds please take the floor." Tact said on the mic.

Milfie and I got up and walked to the dancefloor. I held her right hand and I put my right arm around her waist. She put her left arm around my shoulder and we began dancing away to yet another song I somehow knew.

 _Baby you're all that I want_

 _When you're lying here in my arms_

 _I'm finding it hard to believe_

 _We're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need_

 _And I found it there in your heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see_

 _We're in heaven_

We could not stop smiling and even the other couples got up to join with us. Tact and Ranpha, Chitose and Clayton, Lester and Almo and Kazuya and Lily. But this time around, Roselle and Kahlua joined in the dance and they were incredibly happy.

We were all happy that they finally got their second date and then they got together. Roselle vowed that he will protect her, no matter what. Kahlua vowed to do the same and that Tequila would as well.

When the dance was over, Milfie and I shared a romantic kiss and soon a few-up tempo songs began to play. We decided to take a breather though and stood outside to the restaurant garden along with a few others who stood with us.

"What do you think, Arnold?" Kazuya asked.

"Best day of my life." I replied. "I finally became the man I always wanted to be."

"Oh by the way, check out this old short sentence I found." He handed out a small note to me.

 _The clock hands of this endless story,_

 _Spins by the light of the sun._

 _Now become engraved in the present._

"Hmm, sounds interesting."

"Kazuya…can we head back to the Luxiole?" Lily asked him. "I think it's time you became a man too." She grabbed his hand.

"Looks like I gotta go." Kazuya said.

"You two have fun." I replied in a teasing manner.

That just left me and Milfie as we slowly walked around the garden and taking in the night sky that began to appear. I grabbed her and spun her slowly around.

"We did it, Milfie." I said happily. "After five years, we're finally married."

"Yeah and I just can't be happier." She replied, kissing me. "But it was so worth the long wait. But I do wonder, with the Will now gone, where do we all go from here?"

"That is a good question and it may be answered in the future." I kissed her. "But I think we should live in the now, we'll have our own house together, here in Seldar so that we'll be close to the Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE in case the other Gate Keepers need you."

"That is a very good thing and what about you, Commander Arnold?" She kissed me back. "Where do you think you'll be?"

"Probably still leading the Rune Angel Wing, but who knows. Maybe Kazuya will be assigned as the ring leader since being a commander means I'll have more responsibility to take. But we just earned this peace and we should embrace it for years to come."

"You know…maybe one day we'll be able to tell all this to our kids. They would think that we're the coolest parents ever."

I gulped. "Really, you'd like to one day tell these stories to our children?"

"Yes…it may be more work, but as long as we're together and married, I really believe we can make it through."

I nodded with my arms around her waist. "I believe that too, we'll raise them together and do the best that we can when the time comes for us to start a family."

She put her arms around my neck. "But for now, like you said, let us enjoy what we have. Our best friends, our Ripsiors, your Emblem Frame and our future together."

There were no more words needed, we shared another passionate kiss. The war was over and now it was time to enjoy the much needed era of peace. As another song once said, it was time to enjoy the now and forever.

Story Ending Theme:

Richard Marx - Now & Forever

THE END


	10. Fourth Wall Special Message

**StevieBond: And here is the final chapter, warning, this may contain a fourth wall getting destroyed.**

 **Arnold: ?**

 **Kazuya: ?**

 **StevieBond: What? Don't look at me like that...anyways, I have more to say after this, so enjoy this piece of randomness.**

* * *

Fourth Wall Special Message

"Uhhh, everyone." I said. "We're still here."

"Hey are those people that are watching us?" Kazuya asked.

"I hope they didn't notice my red eye." Lily added.

"It's alright folks, do not be alarmed." A voice responded.

"Wait, who said that?" Apricot asked.

"Is it I. Your storywriter, the one who made this retold story possible."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell us that this is all one big story?" Anise asked.

Nano didn't seem pleased. "Wait till I scratch your eyes out!"

"Please calm down everyone, I made this special chapter for you all so that you can have a chance to say thank you to all our readers who have read these retold stories from the beginning." The storywriter said.

"Oh…wait, what do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"I mean by showing you all the fourth wall, this is the wall that lets you see the readers who are reading this story. I would like you all to say something to the readers and I want you all to come up with a short message, sound good?"

"Now that makes sense." Kahlua replied. "Wait, did I just say that?"

The storywriter nodded. "You did, because it was part of the story…so who would like to start the messages?"

"I will." Kazuya replied as he looked at the fourth wall to address the audience. "Allow me to start off by saying thank you for reading these stories, I hope you liked my parts in the GA II Trilogy."

"Thank you to all that's read these stories." Kahlua said. "I'm happy to have Roselle in my arms on this occasion."

"Thanks for reading, you're awesome!" Anise added.

"I take back what I said, thank you very much." Nano rubbed her head. "I hope you liked my cat-like personality, let's share candy crackers sometime."

"On behalf of the Arms Alliance, I thank you all for reading these retold stories. We'll meet again someday." Natsume said.

"Thank you, I believe you readers were surprised to discover my half-blood lineage." Lily added, moving her hair away to show the red eye.

"Thank you very much!" Apricot said happily. "It's been a wonderful ride, let's do it again soon."

"Thanks for reading, I feel lucky that I wasn't killed off permanently." Roselle added. "I'm also happy to have Kahlua."

"Wait, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Probably tired from the wedding that happened in the last chapter." Kazuya replied.

Then more people turned up.

"The gang from the Elsior years and the Moon Angel Wing are here." Tact said. "Sorry that we're a bit late."

Lester sighed. "Tact got stopped because his wife was happy to see him again."

"Ahhh, good of you to be here." The storywriter said. "You all must say you're thanks to the readers through the fourth wall."

"What's a fourth wall?" Almo asked.

"I think he's referring to the wall where people can see us." Coco replied.

Almo gasped. "Dah! I hope my hair is okay!"

Lester frowned. "Seriously?"

"You have to do this too, Lester, why don't you start?" Tact asked.

"Fine…ahem! Thank you for reading, I hope I wasn't shown as too harsh."

"Uhh, you were kind of harsh to me in the six retold stories."

"Shut it Tact."

Tact sighed. "Okay…"

"Thanks for reading, it was actually fun being commander of the Luxiole." Coco said.

"Thank you all and thank you to the storywriter for letting me finally have my chance with Lester." Almo added.

"I and the Space Whale would like to say thank you." Kuromie said.

"KWOUNN!" A loud voice yelled from outside.

"Thank you readers, remember to eat healthy and exercise well." Cera added.

"Until we meet again, thanks. Now I'm off to listen to my Ricky CD!" Creta rushed off.

"There's a thank you sale going on in the Luxiole." Ecco said. "And if we could invite you through the fourth wall, we would."

Vanilla spoke up. "Thank you…I wonder if you like space rabbits too."

"Thank you very much, I hope my telepathy wasn't too much of a bother for you." Mint said.

"Umm t-t-t-thank you for reading…I'm just so nervous seeing new people." Chitose added.

"Relax, love." Clayton replied. "Readers, I also wanna say thank you for liking this story as well as supporting me in finding my love with Chitose."

Chitose blushed.

"It was a wild ride for sure, but maybe someday we'll do this again, thank you." Forte said.

"But that doesn't mean it's all over, you can go back and read the six retold stories all over again." Ranpha added. "Anyways, thank you for reading, you readers are awesome!"

"And finally, let me say a massive thank you for the reviews as well." Milfie said. "This story may be over, but I am happy to finally be married with my man."

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Not quite…" Lady Shatyarn said, appearing with a few others. "…I would like to thank you all for reading. May the White Moon watch over you."

"On behalf of the Transbaal Imperial Navy, I say thank you." Luft added.

"Allow me to express my sincere gratitude for reading all of the six retold stories." Lady Shiva said. "Maybe you'd like to read them again?"

"I suppose it can't be helped being dragged into this." Noah sighed. "But that aside, thank you very much for reading this story. Now I have business to attend to in my restored Black Moon."

"A wonderful and amazing thank you for reading the GA Retold stories from start to finish." Tact said. "It was a fantastic run for me and everyone else involved and I knew we would all be here in the end."

"Because of your hunches, right?" Kazuya asked.

He giggled. "Yeah…okay Arnold, this is your part, give it your best."

"I believe in you, my husband!" Milfie added.

I took a huge breath. "An ultra, immortal, eternal, Galaxy Angel, thank you to every single one of you readers." I declared. "Our time with the GA II retold stories is over and it has been a phenomenal journey from the first trilogy to this one, but that doesn't mean our storywriter's gonna stop writing."

"Indeed not." The storywriter replied. "And just to add, this franchise and other fan made stories from other writers inspired me to write many GA stories. The Retold stories are over, but my story-writing is only getting better."

I nodded. "And on a final note…I'm incredibly happy to have shared this experience with you all as well as being able to find happiness and love with Milfie. Maybe someday, we'll meet again. But like Ranpha said, you can go back and read the GA Retold stories all over again."

"A final thank you from me and the entire cast who I've enjoyed writing about. BYE BYE!"

THE REAL END

* * *

 **As I said thanks again, but now it's time to wrap it up and say bye to GA for now.**

 **So until my next story, stay cool and feel happy.**


End file.
